Głupiec
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie ffu Enahmy. Harry ucieka do świata mugoli. Wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła, więc Snape zostaje wysłany, by go odszukać. Nie slashowa opowieść o miłości, nienawiści, strachu, bólu i zdradzie. Czy może istnieć szczęśliwe zakończenie? [skończone]
1. Rozdział 1

** Głupiec (jeśli myślisz że to skończone) **

autor: Enahma  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj  
oryginał: www. fanfiction. net/s/1754438/1/

Głupiec, jeśli myślisz, że to skończone  
Ponieważ powiedziałeś: żegnaj  
Głupiec, jeśli myślisz, że to skończone - powiem Ci dlaczego  
Nowo narodzone oczy zawsze łzawią z bólu  
Na pierwszy widok porannego słońca  
Jesteś głupcem, jeśli myślisz, że to skończone  
To dopiero się zaczęło  
(Chris Rea - Fool)

Rozdział 1

Harry uniósł do ust filiżankę z herbatą, stojąc przy oknie i wpatrując się w nocne Sydney. Herbata była gorzka, noc ciemna i chłodna, a on był zupełnie wykończony. Pracował w zoo dla gadów i od kilku dni sprzątali terraria, co było dość wyczerpującą pracą. Na ogół koledzy transportowanie gadów z jednego miejsca na drugie pozostawiali jemu. Były tam również wielkie węże, które były zbyt leniwe, by się poruszyć, więc Harry musiał je przenosić.

Ale nie denerwował się na swoich współpracowników: wyczerpanie było wyśmienitym sposobem, aby szybko zasnąć, nie myśląc o Ronie, Lunie, Lupinie i Hermionie, którzy...

Nie. To było skończone. Z cichym stuknięciem odstawił filiżankę i wycofał się od okna. Czas do łóżka. Wszedł do małej kuchni, kilkoma szybkimi ruchami umył naczynie i odstawił je na tacę. Kochał porządek wokół siebie, często po prostu czuł, że bez tego zewnętrznego ładu - pozostałości jego wewnętrznej dyscypliny - bardzo szybko by oszalał. I pomimo, że wcale nie chciał aż tak bardzo żyć, bycie szaleńcem nie było zbyt kuszącą perspektywą. Za dobrze pamiętał rodziców Neville'a. Ale on nie miał nikogo, kto by go odwiedzał...

Po krótkim prysznicu założył szlafrok i usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu, by chwilę poczytać: przekartkował lokalną gazetę (typowe majowe nudy, nic więcej) i sięgnął po książkę, kiedy ktoś zapukał.

Ręka Harry'ego zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu. Było wpół do jedenastej, nietypowa godzina na wizyty towarzyskie. A co do innych odwiedzin... - po krótkim namyśle Harry odrzucił ten pomysł. Tutaj nie miał żadnych znajomych, z wyjątkiem swoich kolegów z pracy i kilku sąsiadów. Prawdopodobnie właśnie któryś z sąsiadów ma jakiś naglący problem, o którym chce porozmawiać. Ale on nie chciał rozmawiać, więc się nie poruszył. Pukanie jednak nie ustało i Harry usłyszał jak ktoś przeklina cicho pod drzwiami. Uśmiechnął się. Co za niecierpliwy człowiek! Z cichym jękiem wstał i już miał podejść do drzwi, by je otworzyć, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept _ "Alohomora!" _ i drzwi otwarły się.

W następnej chwili leżał na brzuchu za sofą, przeklinając siarczyście samego siebie za porzucenie własnej różdżki, kiedy wreszcie postanowił zostawić za sobą czarodziejski świat i żyć normalnym, mugolskim życiem, jak wszyscy inni, jak Dursley'owie: normalne życie bez szalonych mrocznych lordów i jeszcze bardziej szalonego przywódcy Światła, takiego jak Dumbledore. Zupełnie przeciętne życie z pracą i snem, a może później z małżeństwem i dziećmi - a Dumbledore mógł sobie robić z Voldemortem cokolwiek chciał. Już go to nie obchodziło. To już nie była jego wojna. Nie było już ludzi, dla których chciałby walczyć. Po tych wszystkich zgonach Harry poczuł, że miłość zniknęła z jego serca, a wiedział dokładnie, iż była ona jedyną rzeczą, która czyniła go silniejszym od tamtego mrocznego potwora.

Ale nie był już w stanie kochać, więc uciekł, a teraz leżał za meblem z myślami wirującymi w głowie.

- Potter - w ciszy jego pokoju zabrzmiał zirytowany głos i Harry omal nie zemdlał.

Intruzem był nie kto inny, jak jego dobry, stary nauczyciel Eliksirów, jedyny nauczyciel, którego Harry nienawidził wręcz niewyobrażalnie.

Nie wspominając o tym, że poprzednim razem, kiedy byli bliżej niż cztery stopy od siebie, Harry odpłacił za część okrucieństwa ograniczonemu Ślizgonowi: stało się to w dniu ukończenia szkoły. Harry bez dodatkowych ceregieli podszedł do mężczyzny (który już nie był od niego wyższy) i z radością rąbnął go w nos. Nos złamał się z przyprawiającym o mdłości chrzęstem, ale Harry miał to gdzieś. To było za wszystkich, których Harry kochał, a którymi dupek pogardzał: za Rona, który nie mógł zostać Aurorem z powodu braku OWTMów z Eliksirów (może gdyby nim został, nie... stop, stop, musiał przestać gdybać, przeszłość była przeszłością, i nie dało się jej zmienić) i za Hermionę, która była bardzo dobra na tych zajęciach, ale zawsze słyszała tylko pogardliwe słowa i zjadliwe uwagi zamiast potrzebnego wsparcia i uznania, którego zawsze pragnęła - a Snape mówił o niej złośliwie nawet po tym, jak ona... nie. To był kolejny zakazany temat.

Od tamtego czasu Dumbledore dbał, aby rozmawiać z nimi osobno, a podczas zebrań Zakonu Feniksa siadali jak najdalej od siebie. Nie wspominając o tym, że ostatni raz Harry widział swojego byłego dyrektora i członków Zakonu ponad jedenaście miesięcy temu.

- Potter, wyłaź! Wiem, że tu jesteś! - burknął Snape i Harry się poddał. Kiedy wstał, zobaczył, że jego były nauczyciel stoi na środku pokoju z różdżką w dłoni; ze swą starą fryzurą i typowym wyrazem twarzy - tylko jedna rzecz była zdecydowanie inna: ubranie. Snape miał na sobie mugolską odzież: dżinsy, podkoszulkę i sweter - jak przeciętny mugol.

- Nie wiedziałem, że w kręgu rodzin czystej krwi wolno wchodzić do czyjegoś domu bez przyzwolenia - zadrwił Harry i poprawił szlafrok. - A zważywszy na fakt, że ja zdecydowanie nie chcę, abyś przebywał w moim domu, możesz odejść. Natychmiast, jeśli będziesz tak miły... - machnął ręką w stronę drzwi.

Snape uśmiechnął się, podniósł różdżkę i wskazał nią na Harry'ego z sadystyczną radością w oczach.

- O nie, Potter...

Harry nawet nie drgnął, tylko skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach i patrzył na mężczyznę z pogardą.

- Jeśli nie chcesz, abym wezwał policję, Snape, lepiej odejdź.

Snape uniósł brew.

- Policję, Potter? A co z twoją różdżką? - podszedł bliżej.

- Nie mam swojej różdżki, jak zapewne wiesz. Zostawiłem ją u Dumbledore'a. Teraz odejdź.

- Nie - Snape uniósł różdżkę i puknął się nią w policzek. - To piękna okazja abym trochę ci... odpłacił, Potter.

- Odpłacił! - Harry wypluł to słowo i odwrócił się. - To nadal ja mam za co ci odpłacać, nie ty, dupku.

W następnej chwili upadł, przewracając po drodze lampę, kiedy Snape powiedział "Impedimenta".

- Nie uciekniesz tym razem, Potter. Tutaj nie ma Dumbledore'a, by ciebie ochronić...

Harry przekręcił się na plecy, nadal leżąc.

- Zabij mnie, Snape. Wierz mi, to będzie pierwszy wspaniałomyślny czyn w twoim przeklętym życiu.

- Popisujesz się, Potter? - Snape spojrzał groźnie, chociaż Harry był przekonany, że jego były nauczyciel zamierzał się uśmiechnąć. - Takie wielkie słowa: "wspaniałomyślny czyn", naprawdę... Nie, nie zabiję cię, z jakiegoś powodu Dumbledore chce, abyś żył, ale trochę zabawy...

Nie podał szczegółów, co miał na myśli mówiąc "zabawa", ale Harry nie był tego zbytnio ciekawy. Tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie próbując nawet wstać.

- Zrób to więc. Kiedy już skończysz, możesz sobie pójść i pozdrowić Dumbledore'a w moim imieniu. Powiedzieć mu, żeby toczył swoją wojnę beze mnie, bo ja nie jestem tym zainteresowany.

Najwyraźniej "zabawa" z biernym przeciwnikiem nie była wystarczająco interesująca dla Snape'a, ponieważ opuścił różdżkę.

- Sprowadzę cię z powrotem do Anglii, cokolwiek powiesz, Potter. Rozkaz dyrektora był jasny. Chce, abyś wrócił.

- Ale ja nie chcę wrócić. No dalej, Snape, rzuć w końcu na mnie te klątwy i opuść mój dom. Możesz nawet mnie zabić, jeśli chcesz. Przynajmniej Dumbledore będzie miał pretekst, żeby znaleźć kolejnego wybawiciela do poświęcenia.

- Jak śmiesz tak o nim mówić? - Snape pochylił się i wysyczał gniewnie.

- No dalej, Smarkerusie. Zabij mnie, nie wahaj się. Możesz nareszcie zemścić się za to, co mój ojciec zrobił ci ponad dwadzieścia pięć lat temu... - Silny policzek uciszył Harry'ego.

- Nie waż się nazywać mnie tym przezwiskiem!

Harry zlizał krew z warg i uśmiechnął się.

- No dalej, Smarkerusie. Możesz więcej niż to. Nie powiem Dumbledore'owi, zapewniam. - Kolejne uderzenie. - Mam nadzieję, że umyłeś wcześniej tę swoją brudną rękę, Smarkerusie. Nie chcę się ubrudzić... W tym momencie Snape chwycił go za szlafrok i praktycznie rzucił Harry'ego na krzesło.

- Finite Incantatem - powstrzymał działanie Impedimenty. - Idź, włóż jakieś ubranie. Wracamy. Natychmiast.

Harry przeciągnął się powoli, leniwie.

- Nie, Snape. Już ci powiedziałem. Nie wrócę. Żegnam. Drzwi są tam - wskazał w kierunku wyjścia. - Mam nadzieję, że teraz jesteś zadowolony. Dobranoc.

W następnym momencie ręka Snape'a dusiła go, a twarz starszego mężczyzny pochylała się niewiarygodnie blisko twarzy Harry'ego. - Och nie, panie Potter. Pójdziesz ze mną - wysyczał groźnie.

- Powiedziałem ci, że możesz mnie zabić, Snape - Harry z trudem przeciskał słowa przez ściśnięte gardło. - Ale nigdy nie wrócę. Jeśli Voldemort chce czegoś ode mnie, może przyjść tutaj. Jestem tu, czekam na niego, a jeśli zdecyduje się nie przychodzić, będę żył swoim życiem. - Gniewnym ruchem uwolnił szyję z uchwytu mężczyzny i rozmasował ją. - Nie obchodzi mnie jak wiele niby-przepowiedni ułożono o mnie, moim życiu, moich krewnych, psach, kotach, kwiatkach, czymkolwiek... Zostanę tutaj gdzie jestem i będę się cieszył życiem, jakie sam sobie wybrałem. Ja sam - a nie sławni przywódcy i mało inteligentne nietoperze...

- Czarny Pan zabił...! - krzyknął zirytowany Snape, ale nie mógł skończyć.

- WIEM TO! - wrzasnął Harry, a potem dodał lodowato: - Jestem zupełnie świadomy tego, dziękuję bardzo. Ale moja śmierć nie sprawi, że wrócą.

- Ale... - Snape otwarł usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił.

- Widziałeś, co się stało, gdy byłem w szóstej klasie, kiedy chciałem zemścić się za śmierć Syriusza! Prawie przeszedłem na mroczną stronę! Pod koniec tamtego roku nie potrzebowałem Dumbledore'a, aby wiedzieć, że zemsta nie może być moją siłą napędową, jeśli nie chcę zostać kimś takim jak Tom Riddle! - krzyknął Harry i zerwał się na nogi. - Albo kimś takim jak ty, Snape! A teraz odejdź albo ponownie złamię ten twój zakrzywiony nochal!

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna najpierw był zaskoczony wybuchem Harry'ego, ale szybko odzyskał nad sobą panowanie i na jego twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji, tylko oczy błyszczały mu nienawiścią.

- Bawisz się w primadonnę, Potter?

Ale Harry nie był już tym skorym do gniewu nastolatkiem, jakim był przed laty. Był dwudziestodwuletnim mężczyzną, weteranem wojny ze sporym doświadczeniem. Nie wpadł w gniew, nawet się nie zdenerwował, tylko lekko uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

- Nie wiem, której części mojej wypowiedzi nie zrozumiałeś, Snape. Wypaliłem się. Nie jestem już w stanie czuć miłości. A nie chcę zostać mordercą. Chcę żyć swoim życiem, to wszystko. Możesz iść.

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczora Snape nie wiedział, co począć.

- Wiesz, Potter, że ta przepowiednia jasno mówi, że to ty masz go zabić - wysyczał poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko.

- Złoty Chłopiec, chciałeś powiedzieć? - zapytał z kpiną.

- Nie zmieniaj moich słów, Potter!

- Idź do diabła, Snape!

- Twoja decyzja zabije czarodziejski świat!

- Więc wyślę pieniądze na stypę. Czemu ma mnie to obchodzić? Nic nie otrzymałem od twojego świata! Uratuj go, jeśli chcesz, ale ja mam dość! Rezygnuję, moja decyzja jest ostateczna. Nigdy nie wrócę. A nawet jeśli zabierzesz mnie siłą, to niczego nie rozwiąże. Nie będę walczył. Nie umrę za was. Znajdźcie innego głupca do ukrzyżowania! Jestem tylko człowiekiem! - powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się i wymaszerował do sypialni. Z łóżka wykrzyknął jeszcze raz: - Nie zapomnij zamknąć za sobą drzwi!

Snape najwidoczniej nie był w wyrozumiałym nastroju, ponieważ w następnej chwili całe posłanie Harry'ego wyparowało, a on wylądował na podłodze bez koca, prześcieradła i poduszki. Po chwili namysłu westchnął i ułożył się na podłodze. Z pewnością Snape nie mógł sprawić, aby również podłoga zniknęła!

Nie, nie mógł, ale temperatura wydawała się być poniżej zera i Harry, jeśli nie chciał nabawić się zapalenia płuc, musiał wstać.

- No dobra, wygrałeś - wymamrotał gniewnie. - Możesz spędzić tutaj noc, i możesz torturować mnie znowu rano, tylko oddawaj mi łóżko. Nawet dam ci czysty komplet pościeli i możesz spać na sofie, możesz korzystać z mojej łazienki i pić moją herbatę, tylko daj mi teraz trochę odpocząć.

- Nie jestem śpiący, Potter.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Snape. To moja ostateczna oferta. Och, albo możesz teraz wyjść, to druga opcja!

Harry podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął pościel, ręcznik i rzucił to Snape'owi. - Trzymaj. Możesz wybrać sobie jakąś książkę z mojej półki, jeśli ci się nudzi.

Znienacka wyrwał różdżkę Snape'owi, który nadal trzymał pościel z lekkim oszołomieniem, i wypchnął mężczyznę ze swojego pokoju. W następnej chwili rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające, potem wyciszające, w końcu przywołał swoje łóżko z niebytu i poszedł spać.

Jutro. Jutro zajmie się sprawą Snape'a. Ale teraz jedyną rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, był sen.

-----

Po tym jak Potter wyrzucił go z sypialni, Snape stał przez chwilę w miejscu.

Cała sytuacja zmieszała go. Coś było po prostu... dziwne. Potter nie zachowywał się jak Potter, ale jakoś inaczej. Nie, nie lepiej, ale zdecydowanie inaczej. Nawet nie próbował go zaatakować, uderzyć czy przekląć po tym, jak ukradł jego różdżkę - po prostu zamknął drzwi i poszedł spać.

A bez różdżki Snape nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić dalej. Więc westchnął i poddał się. Spędzi noc w obrzydliwym mugolskim mieszkaniu Pottera, a rano sprowadzi gówniarza do Hogwartu. Lepiej, aby Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana. Snape nie mógł poruszać się swobodnie po swoim własnym kraju od ostatniego dnia lipca, kiedy to Czarny Pan nagle i niespodziewanie zaczął kwestionować jego lojalność. Ledwo przeżył tamtego dnia, musiał pod koniec skorzystać z zapasowego świstoklika otrzymanego od Dumbledore'a, co potwierdziło podejrzenia jego byłego pana. Od tamtego czasu jego byli koledzy siedzieli mu na karku, próbując go złapać i zanieść jego głowę na srebrnej tacy swemu rozdrażnionemu panu.

To było głównym powodem tego, że Dumbledore wpadł na ten idiotyczny pomysł, by właśnie on odnalazł zaginionego Pottera. Wiedzieli, że bachor wyruszył do Ameryki po tym jak podjął decyzję odejścia, ale tam Snape stracił jego ślad i zajęło mu prawie dziesięć miesięcy stwierdzenie, że Pottera tam nie ma.

A tutaj, w Australii, znalazł go w miesiąc. Był z siebie dumny.

Owszem, znalazł Pottera, ale stał jak głupiec, bez różdżki, w bawialni przygotowując sobie posłanie na sofie.

Zabije gówniarza, to było pewne. Ta cała przemowa o nie byciu zdolnym do miłości, to było takie typowe dla Pottera!

Z drugiej strony... czegoś brakowało. Potter nie zachowywał się typowo.

Walić to! Czemu miał się przejmować? Jutro dostarczy Pottera do Dumbledore'a, to tyle. Wtedy dyrektor wyleczy problemy psychologiczne swojego ulubionego pionka, tak jak chciał.

Uspokojony Snape postanowił przyjąć ofertę Pottera i wybrać książkę z regału. Były tylko mugolskie książki, ale Snape wiedział o nich sporo: to była starannie dobrana kolekcja, która zaskoczyła go bardziej niż dziwne zachowanie bachora. Kto by pomyślał, że Potter miał jednak jakiś gust?

Och, był nawet tomik Yeatsa! Minęły lata od chwili, kiedy ostatni raz czytał jego wiersze - ten irlandzki poeta był również ulubionym poetą Heather - rozmarzył się i uśmiechnął. Wyciągnął książkę z półki, wziął ją i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Książka otwarła się prawie automatycznie i Snape zobaczył pierwsze słowa: "Kiedy już siwa twa głowa, osnuta snem, zamyśleniem," (1) - znał ten wiersz. Był głęboki, wymowny i piękny. Jak Heather. Coś, czym Potter nigdy nie był. A z drugiej strony książka pokazywała, że jej właściciel kocha ten wiersz i ciągle do niego wraca, aż ta strona zaczęła wyglądać na pomarszczoną i zmęczoną jak stara twarz. Snape nagle przyjrzał się dokładnie papierowi. Wyglądał, jakby poplamiono go wodą, albo więcej, jakby jakiś płyn go poplamił.

Och.

Czując się jakby szpiegował prywatność innej osoby, otworzył książkę w innym miejscu. Spomiędzy stron na podłogę wypadła kartka papieru. Snape odłożył książkę i pochylił się. Kiedy ją podniósł, nagle poczuł duszności. To był akt zgonu z ministerstwa magii. Co ten dokument robił w bibliotece Pottera, w tej szczególnej książce? Walcząc z nagłą ochotą wyważenia drzwi do sypialni bachora, domagając się wyjaśnień, rozłożył kartkę drżącymi dłońmi.

Wciągnął nagle powietrze i poczuł jak nieznajome uczucie uciska jego oczy i nos. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda!

To, co zobaczył, potwierdziło jego najgorsze obawy.

Miał uczucie, jakby świat zaczął rozpadać się wokół niego.

-----------  
(1) przekład - Zygmunt Kubiak


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

- Snape! SNAPE! Obudź się!

Tłumiąc ziewnięcie, Snape otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który potrząsał nim jak wariat. Był nim Potter, nic zaskakującego - oczywiście, byli w mieszkaniu tego gnojka gdzieś w Australii, kilka godzin wcześniej Potter rozbroił go mugolską sztuczką i...

- Potter - uśmiechnął się drwiąco, zupełnie przebudzony. - Oddaj mi moją różdżkę!

Ku jego zdziwieniu w następnej chwili różdżka z powrotem znajdowała się w jego dłoni, a Potter zakładał pośpiesznie jakieś ubranie.

- Musimy znikać. Natychmiast. Cieszę się, że śpisz w tym swoim przebraniu.

Snape już miał otworzyć usta i zwymyślać bezczelnego faceta, kiedy zauważył, że Harry faktycznie ma rację. Leżąc na niewygodnej sofie, rzeczywiście miał na sobie mugolskie ubranie, brakowało mu tylko butów. Książka nadal wciąż leżała na jego piersi. Wtedy dojrzał zegar stojący naprzeciwko niego i krzyknął wściekle:

- Jest druga w nocy! Co ty wyprawiasz?

Potter spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Próbuj nie wrzeszczeć, Snape. Powinniśmy znikać najszybciej jak to możliwe. Oni tu będą lada chwila.

- Oni?

- Śmierciożercy - odparł zirytowany Potter. - Użyłem magii. Potrafią to wykryć. Pojawią się tutaj, gdy tylko dostaną zgodę na aportację do kraju. To znaczy, że mogą być tutaj w każdej chwili.

Australia była otoczona polem antyaportacyjnym, ponieważ czarodzieje z całego świata zawsze mieli tendencję, by uciekać do tego kraju w nagłych wypadkach i po jakimś czasie lokalne Ministerstwo zdecydowało się kontrolować lekkomyślne imigracje i stworzyło pole, które czerpało moc z całej czarodziejskiej społeczności w kraju. To była jedyna przyczyna tego, że jeszcze żyli. Poczucie winy Pottera albo jakiś inny zmysł obudziło się w nim na czas, aby uciekać.

- Rozumiem - powiedział Snape i odłożył książkę na stolik. Potter z niesamowitą prędkością złapał ją i cofnął się kilka kroków. Jego twarz wyrażała tyle bólu i smutku, że Snape prawie zaczął się nad nim litować. Więc te ślady łez należały do dzieciaka. Ale szybko otrząsnął się z uczucia litości. Skoncentrował się na butach.

- To... - zaczął Snape, kiedy założył buty, ale nie zdołał dokończyć zdania.

- _ Expelliarmus! _ - wrzasnął ktoś i różdżka natychmiast wyleciała z dłoni Snape'a. W następnej chwili w pokoju zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, gdyż Potter cisnął lampą w kierunku, z którego odezwał się głos. Poczuł, że Potter chwyta go za nadgarstek i ciągnie w stronę sypialni. Podążał w ciemności za gówniarzem, decydując się zaufać jego instynktowi - w końcu to był jego dom.

Ktoś zaklął w mroku. Snape wiedział, że mieli małą przewagę. Uśmiechnął się. Dumbledore chciał powrotu Pottera nie bez powodu. Nawet bez różdżki nie był bezsilny - co udowodnił podczas ostatniego wieczoru.

Huk!

Łomot!

Odgłos dwóch zderzających się ciał zabrzmiał gdzieś z przodu i Snape wstrzymał oddech. Napastnicy atakowali parami albo i w większych zespołach, ich było tylko dwóch przeciw im wszystkim, a Potter nie miał różdżki... Pech. Usłyszał głośne przekleństwo od strony Pottera i zrobiło się jasno - pierwszy napastnik wreszcie przypomniał sobie o zaklęciu Lumos. Snape poszukał schronienia za fotelem, w tym czasie Potter schwytał mężczyznę, z którym się zderzył i obrócił go tak, że następne zaklęcie trafiło w niego. Ruch był niezaprzeczalnie profesjonalny, ponieważ ocalił życie Pottera przed szybkim Zabijającym Zaklęciem, ale w pokoju znowu było ciemno, ponieważ nikt nie potrafił równocześnie rzucać dwóch rodzajów zaklęć. Snape usłyszał jak Potter upuszcza martwą tarczę na podłogę i poczuł, jak bez słowa łapie go za ramię. Gówniarz nawet nie próbował poszukać różdżki trupa: następne zaklęcia leciały w powietrzu ponad nimi, a różdżka po prostu nie była warta ryzykowania życia. Więc Snape, przewrócił oczami z przyzwyczajenia, ale nie zaprotestował. W następnej chwili stali już w małym pokoju. Drzwi za nimi zostały zaryglowane, a Potter otwierał okno i popędzał Snape'a niecierpliwymi ruchami.

- Powinniśmy zdobyć różdżkę - wymamrotał Snape i spojrzał wściekle na chłopaka. W pokoju było na to zbyt ciemno, więc spojrzenie nie wywołało żadnego wrażenia. Potter prychnął nonszalancko.

- Wracaj, jeśli chcesz - wycedził poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. - Wolę żyć niż mieć różdżkę.

Snape popatrzył na Pottera poirytowanym wzrokiem w półmroku (znowu bez rezultatu), ale młody mężczyzna tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł przez okno bez słowa. Westchnąwszy cicho, Snape podążył za nim. Kiedy ostrożnie przełaził z jednego parapetu na drugi, przeklinał Dumbledore'a, cały Zakon i wszystkich, który poparli tego starego wariata, który twierdził, że to właśnie Severus powinien znaleźć Pottera.

Otwierające się drzwi zaskrzypiały w ciemności. Potter zatrzymał się przy oknie i popchnął je. Na szczęście nie było zamknięte, więc po chwili stali w innym małym pokoju, w innym mieszkaniu. Zamknęli za sobą okno. Ale Potter nadal nie otwarł ust, tylko otworzył drzwi i poprowadził Snape'a przez kolejne, bardzo podobne mieszkanie. Byli tak ostrożni, że mieszkańcy nie obudzili się, kiedy nocni goście wychodzili. Jedynym śladem ich obecności były nie zamknięte na klucz drzwi wejściowe.

Zanim dotarli do ulicy, Potter szedł tak szybko, że Snape musiał za nim biec truchtem. Przez chwilę myślał, aby sprzeciwić się, ale przeklinając po cichu dyrektora za jego głupi pomysł, dalej podążał za młodzieńcem. "Czuję się jak piesek", pomyślał sardonicznie. "W dodatku piesek Harry'ego Pottera."

Rozległ się głośny huk, a w powietrzu nad mieszkaniem Pottera, które właśnie opuścili, pojawiła się obrzydliwa pamiątka krzywd i tak wielu grzechów: Mroczny Znak. Krew odpłynęła z twarzy młodego człowieka, kiedy patrzył na czaszkę i węża przez długą chwilę, potem odwrócił się i powrócił do ucieczki od poprzedniego życia.

- Musimy udać się do Perth - powiedział wreszcie Potter, kiedy byli już dość daleko od mieszkania i szli ciemną, wąską uliczką, już normalnym tempem. Kolory wróciły na jego twarz. - Tam mieszka mój jedyny magiczny znajomy w tym kraju.

Snape poczuł się, jakby uderzono go czymś ciężkim w głowę.

- Perth? Oszalałeś, Potter? To po drugiej stronie tego przeklętego kraju!

Potter ze zmęczeniem potarł oczy i westchnął.

- To jedyny sposób, żebyś mógł zdobyć różdżkę i wrócić do Brytanii poprzez sieć Fiuu albo aportację. Możesz oczywiście lecieć samolotem, ale nie sądzę, aby zbyt rozsądnie było wybierać się w tak długą podróż bez różdżki, szczególnie to tym spotkaniu w moim mieszkaniu...

Przez chwilę Snape nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa.

- A co z tobą? - burknął gniewnie.

- To nie twój interes, Snape. Możesz iść do domu i zgłosić Dumbledore'owi, że wypełniłeś jego rozkaz: wciągnąłeś mnie w tę bezcelową wojnę.

- JA? To ty ukradłeś mi różdżkę!

- To ty dusiłeś mnie i nie chciałeś zostawić mnie w spokoju!

Popatrzyli na siebie z nienawiścią w oczach, ale w końcu Harry machnął ręką.

- No dobra, zwal winę na mnie, jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi. Ale teraz musimy dostać się na lotnisko najszybciej jak będziemy w stanie, to najszybszy sposób tutaj...

- Nie sądzę, abyś znalazł jakiś lot o tej porze. Jest pół do trzeciej - wtrącił Snape i Harry przytaknął.

- Masz rację. Musimy znaleźć jakieś miejsce, by spędzić czas do rana.

- Co powiesz na pub? - zapytał Snape zaskoczonego Harry'ego.

- Pub? O tej porze nocy?

Snape uśmiechnął się.

- Możemy znaleźć otwarte puby o każdej porze, tylko musimy poszukać we właściwym miejscu.

Potter potarł oczy i skinął głową.

- No dobra. Prowadź więc, bo ja jestem pewny, że nie znam żadnych pubów w tej okolicy.

----

Harry był dość zaskoczony, kiedy Snape rzeczywiście znalazł otwarty pub, ale ulżyło mu, że nie musieli spędzać tylu godzin, włócząc się po ulicach. Czuł się niewiarygodnie zmęczony: jego życie, jego całe życie znowu zostało mu odebrane i nagle był wdzięczny swojemu instynktowi, który kazał mu zabrać antologię Yeatsa i teraz, kierowany nieznanym uczuciem, wyjął go i pogłaskał okładkę w zamyśleniu.

Przez chwilę uczucia były tak intensywne, że prawie duszące. Powinien zostawić to za sobą, razem ze wszystkim innym, co zostawił godzinę temu. Może tak byłoby lepiej. Zostawić za sobą stare życie i rozpocząć nowe, bez bolesnych wspomnień, ale teraz, z Yeatsem w dłoni, nie mógł nie chwycić go tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu palce.

Nie obchodziło go, co pomyśli o nim Snape, gdy siedział tak i ściskał starą książkę. W rzeczywistości w ogóle nie obchodził go Snape. To nie była zupełnie wina tego dupka, że ich znaleźli: sam również powinien być bardziej ostrożny. Ulżyło mu nieco, że starszy mężczyzna nie dokuczał mu z tego powodu, siedzieli w prawie towarzyskiej ciszy, jak dwóch przyjaciół: Snape pijący piwo, podczas gdy Harry wybrał herbatę. To Snape przyniósł dla nich napoje i po kilku minutach milczenia powiedział cicho:

- Nie sądzę, abyśmy mogli lecieć samolotem, Potter. W radiu właśnie powiedzieli, że policja znalazła martwego Śmierciożercę w twoim mieszkaniu i teraz jesteś poszukiwany.

Łagodne słowa Snape'a wywołały kolejną falę bólu. Jego życie tak nagle odwróciło się do góry nogami.

- Och, nie - jęknął i przejechał palcem po okładce. - Więc teraz siedzę w gównie po uszy. Zupełnie jakbym był znowu w Brytanii. Czy to nie interesujące? - zapytał nagle i spojrzał na Snape'a. - Za każdym razem, kiedy cię spotykam, znajduję się w centrum wydarzeń. Może to nie ja przyciągam kłopoty, ale ty.

- Potter...! - warknął Snape, ale Harry się nie przestraszył.

- Jakieś pomysły, Snape? - zapytał bezczelnie.

- Co do czego, Potter?

- Co możemy teraz zrobić? Musimy w każdym razie dotrzeć do Perth. Nie mam szansy przeciwko nim bez różdżki, a ty musisz wrócić do domu.

- Powinniśmy znaleźć kogoś tutaj.

- Więc spróbuj - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ale ostrzegam, Sydney jest dość duże. Szansa, że wpadniesz na tutejszą magiczną osobę jest mniejsza, niż szansa spotkania twoich dobrych, starych znajomych...

- Potter! - Snape podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego wilkiem, pokazując zęby w grymasie.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wzruszył ramionami.

- Co? Zaprzeczasz prawdzie, Snape?

W następnym momencie Snape przechylał się przez stół i trzymał mocno Harry'ego za koszulę, plując nienawistnie mu w twarz: - Ty cholerny gówniarzu, lepiej zamknij tę swoją niewyparzoną gębę! Twoja głupota omal nie zabiła kolejnego człowieka: mnie, mówiąc dokładniej, a ja zdecydowałem się nie wspominać o tym, ale twoje zachowanie - potrząsnął Harry'm - sprawia, że myślę, że zawsze miałeś gdzieś ludzi umierających wokół ciebie tak długo, jak ty byłeś bezpieczny...

Chwilę później pięść Harry'ego odnalazła drogę do nosa Snape'a i starszy mężczyzna zachwiał się, łapiąc za krwawiący nos. Harry, naśladując wcześniejszy gest Snape'a, przyciągnął go bliżej za ubranie.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, nie uważasz, Snape? To ty byłeś Śmierciożercą, nie ja. To ty torturowałeś i zabijałeś ludzi. Jak śmiesz oskarżać mnie o beztroskę?! Uważasz, że przez to jestem faktycznym mordercą moich przyjaciół? - pchnięciem uwolnił Snape'a, który opadł na krzesło.

Snape uniósł głowę, jego oczy płonęły z nienawiści.

- Ja nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem, Potter. Nigdy - wysyczał, przyciskając chustkę do twarzy. Harry w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się krótko i ostro.

- Nie? - zapytał z drwiną. - Żart stulecia!

Oczy Snape'a zapłonęły jeszcze mocniej. - Nie. I nikt, powtarzam, nikt nie zginął przeze mnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, ty biadolący, koszmarny tępaku. Uratowałem więcej ludzi w swoim życiu niż możesz sobie wyobrazić!

- Och, co za wzruszająca bajeczka, Smarkerusie. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz, iż uwierzę w twoje historyjki. Wiem dość sporo o tobie. Wiem o sposobach, jakich używa Voldemort przy inicjacji... Są dość krwawe...

Snape, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, przestał się kłócić, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi uwierzył. Ty, który zabiłeś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela...

To był cios niżej pasa. Harry zbladł jak ściana.

- Snape, nic nie wiesz o tym... tym...

- Zdumiewające zdolności językowe, Potter - uśmiechnął się Snape, ale wyglądał dość przerażająco z krwią lejącą mu się z nosa.

Harry starał się odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. Zbyt daleko posunął się tego ranka, wiedział o tym. Nie straciłby samokontroli tylko z powodu drwin Snape'a - albo przynajmniej większości z nich, nie zacząłby kłótni. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, faworyzowanie dupka przez Dumbledore'a nadal go oburzało, niesprawiedliwość tego wszystkiego...

Wstał raptownie. Nie chciał pozostać ze Snape'em pod jednym dachem. Musiał się stąd wydostać, najszybciej jak to możliwe oddalić od najbardziej znienawidzonej osoby w jego życiu. Więc pozostawił starszego mężczyznę za sobą bez słowa, prawie wybiegając z pubu. Kiedy już był na ulicy, omal nie upadł, ale nie pozwolił opanować się słabości. Szedł dalej, z sercem walącym w piersi jak młot - słowa Snape'a paliły, zjadały go od środka. _ "... zawsze miałeś gdzieś ludzi umierających wokół ciebie tak długo, jak ty byłeś bezpieczny..." _ Całkowita niesprawiedliwość tego, jego całego życia, a ten człowiek nie wahał się jej użyć przeciwko niemu. Jego przyjaciele... Och, jak to bolało.

- Hermiona - zapłakał cicho i poczuł gorące łzy płynące mu po policzkach. - Hermiona, Ron... kochanie... Kochanie... - Te błyszczące oczy, patrzące na niego, te uśmiechnięte usta, te dodające otuchy ramiona wokół niego... Ich wspólne marzenia o cichym, spokojnym domu na wsi, z dziećmi i psami - a nagle wszystko zostało mu odebrane; oczy jego ukochanej były puste, jak wszystkich innych trafionych Zabijającym Zaklęciem - jego marzenia i jego życie odeszło tamtego dnia, i już nie powróciło.

Żadnych dzieci, żadnych psów, żadnego domu na wsi, żadnego spokoju, a przede wszystkim - żadnej miłości.

A Snape po prostu przyszedł i rzucił mu te okropne słowa w twarz. Harry zrobił, naprawdę zrobił wszystko, aby ich ochronić. To nie była jego wina, że zginęli.

Nie obchodziło go już otoczenie, i nie obchodziło go nawet, że to go nie obchodzi: właściwie nawet chciał, aby zjawił się Voldemort i zakończył to całe bagno zwane życiem szybko wypowiedzianym Zabijającym Zaklęciem, i mógłby dołączyć się do ich kolejnej przygody - jeśli Dumbledore miał rację, co do tego. Nie wiedział, czy mógł ufać staremu, szalonemu człowiekowi w tak poważnym temacie, skoro ten zdradził go więcej razy niż Harry był w stanie zliczyć.

Silne potrząśnięcie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Silna dłoń trzymała go za ramię i zmusiła go do odwrócenia się. Harry usłyszał ciche wciągnięcie powietrza zanim spojrzał na napastnika (chociaż znał jego tożsamość całkiem dobrze).

- Potter, wracaj do pubu - to był rozkaz, ale Harry nie był już uczniem tego dupka - nie żeby słuchał jego rozkazów jeszcze w szkole.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Snape. Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś. Voldemort jest tutaj albo będzie lada chwila. Spotkam się z nim, nie muszę w tym celu wracać do Anglii. Idź sobie.

- Nie baw się w primadonnę, Potter. To ci nie pasuje.

- Puść moje ramię, draniu - Harry odsunął się.

- Nie, Potter.

- Czemu nie? Nie możesz mnie do niczego zmusić, no nie?

Harry zobaczył na jego twarzy, że to była prawda. Snape uwolnił jego ramię. Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się.

- Żegnaj więc. Było mi absolutnie niemiło ciebie spotkać.

Snape zrobił niepewny krok w jego stronę.

- Potter, poczekaj.

- Nie.

- Potter!

- NIE! - Harry przyśpieszył, ale nadal słyszał kroki Snape'a za sobą. Jęknął z frustracji. Czy facet nie mógł go zostawić w spokoju?

- Zostawiłeś swoją książkę w pubie.

Cholera. Harry zacisnął zęby i nie odwrócił się.

_ Nie potrzebuję jej. Już nie. Należy do przeszłości. To mi jej nie przywróci. _

Prawie biegł. Kroki Snape'a były wciąż zbyt blisko.

_ Czemu ten dupek nie zostawi mnie w spokoju?_

- Potter, stój, proszę - słowa były wykrztuszone zachrypłym głosem. Snape, Harry to dobrze słyszał, mógł ledwo oddychać z powodu rozbitego nosa. Zalała go nagle fala poczucia winy, tak silna, że prawie się przewrócił. Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się.

Twarz mężczyzny wyglądała okropnie. Zakrzepła krew pokrywała całą jej dolną część łącznie z ustami - wyglądał jak wampir po uczcie. Ale Harry nie potrafił cieszyć się tym widokiem.

Gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz czuł, że mężczyzna miał rację. Jego lekceważenie prawie zabiło Snape'a, a ten o tym nie wspominał do momentu, kiedy Harry zaczął kpić z jego przeszłości. Rozkładając dłonie w geście poddania spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

- Potter, słuchaj... - Snape nie dokończył, ponieważ Harry mu przerwał.

- Snape, przepraszam. To było grubiańskie - wskazał ręką na jego nos. Snape mimowolnie cofnął się.

- Nie powinienem zapewne mówić tego o Weasley'u - odezwał się niepewnie.

Stali tak przez kilka długich minut. Wreszcie Harry przytaknął i skinął ręką na Snape'a, aby za nim poszedł. Wkrótce stanęli przed jakimś sklepem. Harry wszedł, pokazując Snape'owi, aby został na zewnątrz, ale szybko wrócił.

- Chodźmy w mniej publiczne miejsce - wymamrotał młody mężczyzna. Kiedy już byli w ciemnej ulicy Harry wyciągnął butelkę wody i paczkę chusteczek. - Zmyję ci krew z twarzy. Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze w obecnym stanie.

Snape burknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale pozwolił Harry'emu wytrzeć krew.

- Nie powinienem cię uderzyć - powiedział Harry, kiedy skończył.

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko podał mu książkę.

- To twoje... - powiedział łagodnie. Harry dotknął książki tak delikatnie, jakby była kruchym dziełem sztuki.

- Dzięki - mruknął.

- Lepiej umyj też swoją twarz - zauważył cicho Snape. Ale kiedy Harry nie poruszył się, zabrał mu chustki i wodę, i przemył twarz młodzieńca.

Harry był tak zażenowany, że nie był w stanie powiedzieć słowa, tylko stał tam, jakby zapuścił korzenie, dopóki Snape nie odezwał się znowu: - Musimy więc znaleźć sposób, aby dostać się do Perth - powiedział całkiem zwyczajnym tonem, za co Harry był szczerze wdzięczny.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy wypożyczyć samochód - odpowiedział niepewnie. - Ale nie sądzę, aby z moim obecnym ID - och, powinniśmy coś zrobić z moją... ee... tożsamością.

- Dumbledore zaopatrzył mnie w fałszywe dokumenty - Snape wyciągnął kopertę z dwoma ID. - Na wypadek takiej sytuacji jak ta. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to założyć te soczewki kontaktowe i... pozwolić swoim włosom trochę urosnąć. To powinno zmienić twój wygląd całkowicie.

- Jesteś pewny, że to zadziała? - Harry spojrzał na niego ostrożnie.

- Dlaczego? - Snape zmarszczył brwi. - Nie znam lepszego rozwiązania.

- Nie ufam Dumbledore'owi - odparł Harry gorzko. Snape nie odezwał się, tylko spojrzał na niego z oczekiwaniem. Wreszcie Harry odchrząknął. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to on zabił Rona. On, a nie moja beztroska.


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3

Snape spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem, nawet nie próbując tego ukryć.

- Potter, słuchaj, cokolwiek powiedziałem, nie obwiniam ciebie i rodzina Weasley'ów też cię nie wini, więc nie musisz brać winy na siebie...

Potter uniósł wyzywająco głowę: to był gest, który zawsze niewyobrażalnie drażnił Snape'a. Czuł jak zaczyna w nim rosnąć irytacja, ale starał się ją powstrzymać.

- Nic nie wiesz o tej nocy, Snape - powiedział irytujący szczeniak, ale, o dziwo, zmienił temat. - Więc co gadałeś o tych soczewkach kontaktowych i wydłużeniu włosów?

Przez chwilę Snape zastanawiał się, czy nie powrócić do porzuconego tematu - Potter w końcu wyrażał się dość niegrzecznie o dyrektorze, ale po chwili namysłu (przede wszystkim dlatego, że starca tu nie było) przyznał przed samym sobą, że Potter miał rację, przechodząc na bardziej neutralne terytorium. To nie był czas na kłótnie, a temat winy i niewinności z pewnością by się w nią przerodził. Więc poddał się i wyciągnął małą kopertę z kieszeni, uśmiechając się drwiąco, nie tylko z przyzwyczajenia: pomysł Albusa był jeszcze zabawniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Przez chwilę zaciskał zęby, starając się zapanować nad obrzydzeniem, jakie czuł. W końcu westchnął.

- Albus dał mi to na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli skorzystać z mugolskich urządzeń, głównie samolotów, do których potrzeba dokumentów, i pomyślał, że niebezpiecznie byłoby podróżować pod naszymi prawdziwymi nazwiskami - chociaż nawet tutaj mieszkałeś pod fałszywym...

- Taak, James Poulter - wymamrotał Potter z roztargnieniem. - Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie znalazł...

Snape wzruszył ramionami i zignorował tę cichą uwagę.

- A teraz bardzo się przydadzą, skoro lokalna policja cię ściga, a podejrzewam, że nawet mają twoje zdjęcie. To zwykłe szczęście, że jeszcze nikt cię nie rozpoznał.

- To ma coś wspólnego z ogłoszeniami radiowymi - burknął pod nosem Potter, ale Snape znowu nie zwrócił uwagi na idiotyczne skamlenie gówniarza. Potter, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, zaczynał załazić mu za skórę - i to nie miało nic wspólnego z ciosem w nos! To był sam facet, który go irytował: rozwydrzony, nieodpowiedzialny, skamlący, tchórzliwy słabeusz - a on teraz miał mu zmieniać pieluchy... Nienawidził tej sytuacji i nienawidził Pottera. Ale zmusił się, aby mówić dalej.

- ... Chociaż nie sądzę, abyś się zbytnio ucieszył, kiedy zobaczysz te dokumenty...

- Tak jakbym chciał zobaczyć COKOLWIEK, co przysłał Dumbledore - wymamrotał Potter, ale Snape kontynuował, udając, że nie słyszy jego paplaniny. Zamiast tego wyciągnął dwa ID i podał Potterowi ten, który należał do niego. Bałwan zerknął obojętnym wzrokiem na ID, potem na Snape'a. - Będziemy podróżować jako Gabriel i Steven Paddock, ojciec i syn: więc Albus dał te soczewki dla ciebie, abyś je założył i wydłużył włosy, aby wyglądały jak moje, bez różdżki...

- Co? - Potter wyglądał na zupełnie rozkojarzonego i Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- O co chodzi? - Snape uniósł brew.

- Zwolnij. Nie jestem pewny, czy zrozumiałem, co powiedziałeś.

Snape spojrzał groźnie i pokazał zęby.

- Będziemy podróżować jako ojciec i...

- Tę część zrozumiałem, Snape. Nie rozumiem całości. Nie wyglądam jak ty.

- Dlatego musisz założyć soczewki i wydłużyć włosy.

- Wydłużyć włosy - Potter uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. - Daj spokój, Snape!

Snape nagle się pochylił i prawie wypluł Harry'emu w twarz:

- Odbiło ci, Potter? Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie?

Potter zachwiał się do tyłu i zbladł. Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się. Nigdy nie wierzył, nawet w swoich najdziwniejszych snach, że nadal jest w stanie wywołać taki szok u Pottera!

Młodzieniec nagle wydał się po prostu załamany, nic więcej.

- Tak, teoretycznie jestem czarodziejem. Ale nie, nie chcę się jak taki zachowywać. Zrezygnowałem, Snape.

- Złoty Chłopiec uciekł... - Snape wykrzywił usta z obrzydzeniem.

Ramiona Pottera opadły jeszcze bardziej.

- Ron zginął. Wszyscy, których kochałem, zginęli - wymamrotał, jego pobladła twarz prawie świeciła w mroku ulicy. - Już nie należę do tego świata.

- Twoje obowiązki...

- Idź do diabła, Snape! Mam je gdzieś! Nie mam już obowiązków względem czarodziejskiego świata! Ukradliście wszystko, co było dla mnie cenne; nie przychodź i nie wygłaszaj mi teraz kazań na temat moich obowiązków! - pod koniec głos Pottera był tak intensywny i ostry, że niemal ranił uszy Snape'a.

- Histeryzujesz, Potter? - zapytał sarkastycznie.

Najwidoczniej Potter zrezygnował z krzyków i znowu odwrócił się, aby odejść. Snape chwycił go mocno za ramię.

- O nie, panie Potter. Nie będziemy się już dłużej w to bawić. Masz się przebrać i musimy zniknąć najszybciej jak to możliwe. Ściga cię mugolska policja. Śmierciożercy ścigają nas obu. Powiedziałeś, że musisz udać się Perth, aby spotkać się ze swoim kontaktem. Jestem gotowy udać się z tobą. Nie mamy czasu na takie sceny! Skończ z tymi nonsensami NATYCHMIAST!

Przez chwilę Snape myślał, że Potter znowu go uderzy, kiedy jego oczy zapłonęły wściekłością. Ale prawie natychmiast złość przemieniła się w rezygnację i młody mężczyzna przeczesał ręką swoje niesforne włosy.

- Dobra, Snape - wciągnął powietrze. - Dobra.

-----

Było wiele rzeczy, w które Harry nigdy wcześniej nie wierzył. Jedną z takich rzeczy był widok Snape'a prowadzącego samochód. Nie miał doświadczenia, to było widać, ale mimo wszystko potrafił prowadzić, a to zaciekawiło Harry'ego bardziej niż wszystko inne. Kiedy Snape nauczył się prowadzić samochód? To było takie _ mugolskie _ zajęcie, czyż nie? W końcu Snape, jako Opiekun Slytherinu nie wydawał się akceptować nawet częściowo mugolskich rzeczy i osób - jak mógł więc znieść coś tak całkowicie szlamowatego jak prowadzenie samochodu? Ale zdecydował, że już nie będzie rozmawiać z irytującym dupkiem. Jakoś przetrwa powróż do Perth, gdzie Harry pożegna się z tym facetem i pójdzie zginąć z rąk Voldemorta.

O tak, zginie - nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Nadal był niedoświadczony, nawet po tych wszystkich latach walki, ale to nie był główny powód jego rezygnacji. Głównym powodem było to, że nie miał już o co walczyć. Po prostu nie miał nawet uncji tej siły, o której Dumbledore wspominał mu przed laty.

_ "W Departamencie Tajemnic jest zawsze zamknięta sala. Kryje w sobie siłę, która jest zarazem wspanialsza i straszniejsza od śmierci, od ludzkiej inteligencji, od sił przyrody. ... Tę właśnie moc ty posiadasz w wielkiej obfitości, a Voldemort nie ma jej wcale. Ta siła zaprowadziła cię tej nocy do Syriusza. To ona nie pozwoliła Voldemortowi opętać cię całkowicie, bo nie mógł przebywać w ciele tak pełnym mocy, której on nie cierpi. W ostatecznym rozrachunku nie liczyło się już to, ze nie potrafisz zamknąć przed nim swej świadomości. Nie oklumencja cię ocaliła, ale twoje serce." _

Tak, wiedział teraz, co Dumbledore miał na myśli. Ale teraz był zupełnie niezdolny do miłości. A sama zemsta nie była wystarczająca, aby pokonać mrok. Nie mówiąc o tym, że samo wspomnienie śmierci Syriusza przypominało o mniej odległych i bardziej bolesnych rzeczach, które przeszywały go jak sztylety i przyprawiały o duszności.

Tak wiele zgonów...

Tak wielu ludzi, na których mu zależało, których kochał - zniknęli, by nigdy nie powrócić. Nikt nie był taki jak jego przyjaciele. Jego przyjaciele... nagle przypomniał sobie złośliwy syk Snape'a: _ "Odbiło ci, Potter? Jesteś czarodziejem czy nie?" _ Niemal takie samo pytanie zadał Ron Hermionie w śmiertelnym uchwycie Diabelskich Sideł, kiedy byli w pierwszej klasie - jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie. Ron - ofiara planów Dumbledore'a, wraz z Luną i jego ukochaną... Nikt nie zastąpi jego ukochanej. Był głupi, kiedy myślał, że może żyć dalej.

Nie, nie było szansy, aby żyć dalej. Był za bardzo zakotwiczony w przeszłości, był niewolnikiem jej, i tych ludzi... wspomnień o tych ludziach. Może Snape miał słuszność, że przyszedł po niego i wciągnął go w tę bezcelową wojnę, w której mógł tylko zginąć. Cokolwiek się stanie, będzie to koniec - nawet jeśli Voldemort przeżyje. Harry przejdzie przez zasłonę, która oddziela życie od śmierci i nareszcie odnajdzie ten spokój, którego tak rzadko doświadczał - którego już nigdy nie doświadczy w tym życiu.

Z tego punktu widzenia jego kłótnie ze Snape'em wydawały się raczej dziecinne i zupełnie nieznaczące.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego obok niego bez zaślepiającej nienawiści, do której tak przywykł, i zobaczył zupełnie inną osobę siedzącą na miejscu jego tłustowłosego nauczyciela eliksirów.

Ten mężczyzna nadal miał tłuste włosy, ale Harry mógł dojrzeć siwe pasma na jego skroni, co przestraszyło go. Snape... Snape nie był _ tak _ stary, prawda? Czterdzieści dwa lata, dwadzieścia lat starszy od niego, już nie młodzieniec, ale według czarodziejskich standardów nadal na początku dorosłości. A jednak pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, twarz bladą i mizerną, jego dłonie lekko drżały, kiedy nie leżały na kierownicy - to wszystko mówiło o stanie psychicznym i fizycznym mężczyzny. Był zupełnie wyczerpany i na skraju załamania nerwowego, jeśli Harry się nie mylił.

- Poprowadzę, jeśli chcesz odpocząć - odezwał się niepewnie.

Snape uniósł brew, nie patrząc w jego kierunku.

- Nie masz prawa jazdy - powiedział, lekko poirytowany, ale bez zwykłego odcienia niechęci.

Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że jako Steven Paddock rzeczywiście nie ma nic poza ID i nową twarzą, i westchnął.

- W takim razie musimy niedługo się zatrzymać. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Wyglądasz okropnie.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej troski, Potter - nienawiść powróciła. Harry'ego kusiło, aby odpowiedzieć w taki sam sposób, ale przypomniał sobie swoje poprzednie myśli i tylko przełknął złe słowa.

- Dobra - powiedział - ale i tak musimy się zatrzymać. Muszę iść do toalety. A ty mógłbyś się napić kawy...

Snape kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał prośbę Harry'ego i po półgodzinie zatrzymali się na stacji benzynowej.

Kiedy Harry wrócił z toalety, zobaczył jak Snape stoi obok samochodu na parkingu (najwidoczniej skończył tankować), patrząc nieruchomym wzrokiem na otaczające ich góry, a kiedy podszedł bliżej zauważył na twarzy mężczyzny linie głębokiego smutku, wyczerpania i bólu.

Snape płakał.

To zszokowało Harry'ego tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć.

Snape płakał. Cicho i dumnie: z wyprostowanymi plecami, zaciskając palce na drzwiach samochodu z taką siłą, że jej ścięgna były napięte jak do ciosu; z wargami mocno zaciśniętymi, z oczami zamkniętymi - ale powoli łzy wypływały z ich kącików, zdradzając go na równi z lekkim drżeniem ramion.

Pomimo lęku wywołanego tym widokiem, Harry wiedział, co powiedziałby Snape, gdyby złapał Harry'ego na podglądaniu, więc młodzieniec wycofał się do sklepu, by kupić jakieś napoje i jedzenie, dając tym samym Snape'owi czas na odzyskanie nad sobą panowania. Nie śpieszył się, dopiero kiedy zobaczył jak mężczyzna porusza się, wyszedł ze sklepiku i podszedł do samochodu. Bez słowa wcisnął papierowy kubek w dłoń Snape'a, okrążył auto i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Ślady łez nadal były widoczne na zmęczonej twarzy.

-----

Snape wiedział doskonale, że jest zbyt wyczerpany. W normalnym stanie nie okazałby smutku czy cierpienia przy Potterze - ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to była ostatnia osoba - ale ostatnie dni były dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie. Nawet zanim odnalazł Pottera, dwie noce pod rząd spędził bezsennie, po tym jak Minerwa przysłała mu sowę, zawiadamiając o śmierci Dracona - pocałunek dementora... Był rozdarty pomiędzy żalem a wyrzutami sumienia. Mógł zrobić więcej, aby ocalić chłopaka przed takim losem, powinien być bardziej otwarty i wykorzystać całą władzę, jaką miał nad nim, aby zapobiec jego przyłączeniu się do Czarnego Pana, ale zawiódł. Draco wreszcie podążył śladem swojego ojca w ognie piekielne, zabijając rodzinę Creevey'ów w poszukiwaniu Pottera - pięć osób za jednym zamachem, a przy tym dając się złapać na gorącym uczynku aurorom ministerstwa. Narcyza zabiła się tuż po śmierci syna.

Więc spędził dwa dni siedząc w swoim pokoju hotelowym i pijąc na umór, ale nie będąc w stanie się ani upić, ani zasnąć.

A potem poszedł sprowadzić Pottera i odkrył ten akt zgonu w antologii Yeatsa - ze wszystkich książek musiał wybrać akurat tę! - i to był ostateczny cios.

Nie wspominając o ciągłym biadoleniu Pottera i jego agresywnym zachowaniu.

Ale teraz szczeniak przyniósł mu coś do picia, i nawet jeśli Potter widział jak on płacze, nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko podał mu kubek mocnego Earl Greya i powrócił na swoje miejsce.

Może gnojek miał jednak jakieś ludzkie uczucia.

- Dzięki za herbatę - mruknął Snape, kiedy wreszcie wsiadł do samochodu.

- Proszę - odpowiedział Potter spokojnym głosem. - Przyniosłem kanapki, jeśli jesteś głodny.

Przytaknął, wziął jedną z zaoferowanych kanapek i oparł się o siedzenie, żując ze zmęczeniem.

Siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy, jedząc.

- Jakie masz plany, kiedy dotrzemy do Perth? - zapytał Snape, kiedy już połknął ostatni kawałek.

- Zmierzę się z Voldemortem.

Odpowiedź była prosta, ale brakowało w niej tego typowego _ czegoś_, co zawsze było obecne w głosie Pottera, kiedy z nim rozmawiał. Co to mogło być? Snape zamyślił się, podczas gdy wyjeżdżał znowu na drogę. Bezczelności? Rozdrażnienia? Irytacji? Głupoty?

Zajęło mu trochę czasu stwierdzenie, że w głosie Pottera brakowało zawsze obecnej nienawiści i wyzwania, co zupełnie odzwierciedlało podobne uczucia Snape'a. Dlaczego?

Odpowiedź uderzyła go jak kolejny silny cios w nos. Płakał i Potter to widział. A teraz bachor czuł się zmuszony do... Do czego?

Wypełnił go gniew. Jak Potter śmiał się nad nim litować?

Ale kiedy odwrócił się do młodzieńca nie zauważył na jego młodo-starej twarzy litości, czy innych podobnych uczuć. Dojrzał strach, zmęczenie i smutek, kiedy tak Potter patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem za okno.

Poluźniając uchwyt na kierownicy, skierował uwagę z powrotem na drogę.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz włączyć radio - powiedział cicho.

- Nie, dzięki - odpowiedział Potter. - Wolę ciszę.

Snape skinął głową.

Siedzieli potem w ciszy przez długie godziny. Było już późne popołudnie, kiedy Potter znowu się odezwał.

- Dlaczego Dumbledore wysłał ciebie?

- Czarny Lord odkrył, że byłem szpiegiem - powiedział. - Dumbledore chciał, żebym jak najszybciej zniknął z wysp Brytyjskich - dodał z goryczą.

- Och, rozumiem. Stary jest świetny w podejmowania decyzji o życiu innych.

Uraza w głosie Pottera zaskoczyła Snape'a.

- Co masz na myśli?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślę, że jesteśmy tylko pionkami w jego grze przeciwko Voldemortowi. Nie obchodzą go nasze uczucia czy decyzje. Tylko nas wykorzystuje: mnie, ciebie, Zakon, a nawet Fudge'a i ministerstwo, jeśli się nie mylę.

- Potter... - warknął groźnie Snape, ale smarkacz zignorował go.

- Jedyna różnica pomiędzy nim a Voldemortem jest taka, że nie musimy nosić znaku...

Snape nagle nacisnął hamulce tak mocno, że prawie wylecieli przez przednią szybę. W następnej chwili złapał młodego człowieka za kołnierz i potrząsnął nim.

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz - wyszeptał morderczym głosem. - Biadolisz jak rozwydrzone dziecko, Potter, nawet nie znając prawdziwej różnicy. - Wypuścił Pottera, pchnął go na siedzenie i spojrzał mu w oczy płonącym z wściekłości wzrokiem. - Nie wiesz, co to znaczy służyć Czarnemu Panu, Potter. Nie wiesz, co to znaczy zabijać i torturować, i być torturowanym; nie wiesz, co to znaczy oddać się całkowicie szaleńcowi, który domaga się całkowitego posłuszeństwa we wszystkim, rozumiesz? Wszystkim. Twoja własność, twój umysł, twoja rodzina, twoje ciało już nie należą do ciebie, ale do niego i tylko niego. I wierz mi, on _ korzysta _ z tego, zabiera ci to, wypacza i odrzuca, kiedy już się tym znudzi - pochylił się niżej nad bladym gówniarzem. - Nie wiesz, o czym pleciesz. W ogóle nie znasz Dumbledore'a, chłopcze. On nienawidzi tego robić - nienawidzi manipulowania nami, ale musi to robić, jeśli chce wygrać tę wojnę.

- Mógłby nas traktować jak sprzymierzeńców, jak równych sobie - ale nie, on nam nie ufa! - wykrzyknął Potter. - I teraz nie mówię o tobie, ale o sobie, Snape. O sobie, ostatecznej broni, nie osobie, tylko o zwykłym przedmiocie, czymś, co można wykorzystać w czasie tej wojny. Nigdy nie pytał mnie o zdanie, _ nigdy_, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie wyjawił mi powodów, jakie kryły się za tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, jakich ode mnie chciał! Zmusił mnie do lekcji oklumencji z tobą, zmusił mnie do podjęcia lekcji Eliksirów u ciebie, chociaż moje SUMy cię nie zadowalały, zmusił mnie, abym zrobił ten trening na aurora, mimo, że w siódmej klasie nie chciałem już nim zostać, zmusił mnie do wstapienia do Zakonu, ale jakoś moje zadania zawsze były jakieś takie niejasne: jeśli dobrze myślę, nawet ty pamiętasz, że nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o moich misjach podczas tych zebrań Zakonu, zawsze byłem trzymany w niewiedzy co do motywów, czy mojej roli w tym całym gównie i na koniec udzielił Voldemortowi informacji na temat lokalizacji mojego domu, zabijając trzy osoby, które były najważniejsze w moim życiu, a później powiedział mi, że chciał tylko mnie bronić. _ "Mój drogi chłopcze" _ - udawał głos dyrektora. - _ "Nie mogliśmy pozwolić byś zginął." _ - Potter z gniewem uderzył się pięściami w kolana.

- Potter... - Snape spróbował uspokajającego tonu, ale najwyraźniej to nie zadziałało, ponieważ chłopak ciągnął dalej.

- Przynajmniej ty przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta a później Dumbledore'a z własnej woli, ale ja nigdy nie miałem okazji podjąć własnej decyzji o swoim życiu. A Dumbledore bał się, że mógłbym wybrać drogę inną od tej, jaką on dla mnie przewidywał, więc manipulował mną bezwstydnie, pozbawiając mnie wszystkich, których kochałem.

Głos Pottera był na koniec bardzo, bardzo cichy, i po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape nie zareagował nienawiścią czy rozdrażnieniem. Coś w głosie chłopaka powstrzymało go przed rzuceniem jakichś ostrych i raniących komentarzy. Ramiona Pottera były opuszczone, głowa pochylona w pozie porażki, a Snape wreszcie zauważył osobę - nie Pottera, którego nienawidził, ale prawdziwą osobę - z uczuciami, strachami i bliznami, i to go uciszyło.

- Rozumiem - zachrypiał po chwili, włączył silnik samochodu i powrócił na drogę, dając młodzieńcowi czas na odzyskanie nad sobą panowania.

Chociaż nie lubił Pottera, musiał przyznać, że ten miał rację. Jego sumienie zmusiło go do zobaczenia rzeczy, które wcześniej ignorował. Musiał się temu poddać, ponieważ ciążyło mu to na umyśle.

A wiedza, że to on dostarczył informacje Dumbledore'a o rezydencji Pottera, nie zmniejszała tego ciężaru.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

Harry był naprawdę zaskoczony reakcją Snape'a. W rzeczywistości oczekiwał, że mężczyzna zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć, wyzywać, może nawet go uderzy, ale ten ostrożny odwrót i dwa słowa zrozumienia były zupełnie nieoczekiwane. Nieoczekiwane, ale nie niepożądane. Były jak biała flaga i Harry przyjął cicho zaoferowaną możliwość zawieszenia broni. Widok płaczącego Snape'a również pomógł. Przekonanie się, że jest jednak człowiekiem, jak każdy inny. Człowiekiem z okropnymi zwyczajami, ale jednak człowiekiem.

Harry nadal go nie lubił, ale kipiąca nienawiść zniknęła z jego piersi. To była prawdziwa ulga: Harry dosłownie czuł, jak nienawiść zjada go od środka, i prawdopodobnie to bolało bardziej jego niż Snape'a.

Czując się teraz w pobliżu Mistrza Eliksirów trochę bezpieczniej, zdrzemnął się po tej rozmowie i obudził się dopiero po ósmej wieczorem, czując się bardziej zrelaksowany. Snape z drugiej strony nie pozwolił sobie na nawet chwilę postoju, tylko jechał z oczami wpatrzonymi w drogę. Od czasu do czasu Harry spoglądał na towarzysza podróży, zastanawiając się, kiedy Snape się przyzna, że już pada - zamykał oczy na coraz dłużej i nie mógł powstrzymać ziewania. Harry nie proponował przystanku, gdyż nie chciał prowokować kolejnej kłótni. Ale cały czas uważał, aby w razie czego obudzić Snape'a w chwili, gdyby ten zasnął.

Zatrzymali się tylko dwa razy w ciągu dnia i kiedy wreszcie pierwsze gwiazdy zaczęły pojawiać się na niebie, starszy mężczyzna nareszcie się poddał.

- Musimy się zatrzymać. Nie mogę już utrzymać oczu otwartych - powiedział niepewnie i zjechał na podjazd stacji benzynowej. - Przynajmniej zostawiliśmy za sobą te góry - wymamrotał, wysiadając z samochodu.

Harry podążył za jego przykładem i obaj przeciągnęli się.

- Pójdę po cos do picia - powiedział Harry, mężczyzna tylko skinął głową. Harry kupił herbatę dla Snape'a, ale dla siebie wybrał mocną kawę, wiedząc, że jeden z nich powinien czuwać w nocy. Nie żeby mieli zbyt wielkie szanse - czuwając czy nie - gdyby znaleźli ich Śmierciożercy, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Harry chciał czuwać, być przez chwilę sam i pomyśleć.

Snape wydawał się dziwnie poruszony, kiedy Harry przyniósł mu herbatę.

- Nie musiałeś... - mruknął, ale oczy miał już otwarte ledwo ledwo. Chwilę później Harry uśmiechnął się i wyjął w połowie opróżniony kubek ze słabnącego uchwytu swego byłego nauczyciela.

- Lepiej, żebyś nie wylał tego na siebie - powiedział i opuścił siedzenie mężczyzny do wygodniejszej pozycji. - Jest za gorąca.

- Dzięki - nadeszła krótka odpowiedź i Harry znowu się uśmiechnął.

Snape zasnął prawie w tej samej chwili, kiedy dotknął oparcia i wkrótce zwinął się, przyciskając kolana do piersi. Wyglądał tak różnie od tego wściekłego i warczącego mężczyzny, jakiego Harry znał od lat, że jego myśli wciąż od nowa powracały do niego i ich relacji. Nawet dzień wcześniej to była taka prosta relacja: nienawidzili siebie nawzajem i to wszystko. Nienawiść Snape'a miała swoje silne podstawy jeszcze z lat szkolnych i tylko dodatkiem było to, że Harry odpowiedział na to podobną odrazą i złością. Sytuacja pogorszyła się jeszcze na szóstym roku Harry'ego, kiedy Dumbledore zmusił ich, aby razem ćwiczyli Oklumencję i Eliksiry. I podczas, gdy Harry - ze strachu przed utratą otaczających go przyjaciół - przodował w Oklumencji, lekcje Eliksirów zamieniły jego życie w piekło: zaawansowane Eliksiry trzy razy w tygodniu, a Snape nigdy nie zapomniał wspomnieć, że obecność Harry'ego w klasie była tolerowana tylko z powodu życzenia dyrektora. Harry pamiętał swoją płonącą twarz, łzy upokorzenia i bezsilności. Wiele razy tylko uspokajająca dłoń Hermiony powstrzymywała go przed zrobieniem profesorowi czegoś niewybaczalnego (lub Niewybaczalnego).

A potem Hermiony już nie było, a on pozostał bezbronny na tych lekcjach - jedyny Gryfon - a drwiny Snape'a wcale nie osłabły - nawet więcej, drwił w obecności Harry'ego również z Hermiony, co raniło młodzieńca tak bardzo, że wreszcie uciekł z klasy i poszedł do dyrektora.

Dumbledore powstrzymał werbalne ataki Snape'a, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać innych rodzajów okrucieństwa, co doprowadziło do tego, ze Gryffindor zajął ostatnie miejsce w walce o Puchar Domów, kiedy Harry kończył szkołę.

Ale wtedy Harry'ego już to nie obchodziło. Pobili się i od tego czasu Snape przy nim był ostrożniejszy.

Ich relacja w ciągu ostatnich dni również nie była prosta. Ale, o dziwo, Harry wreszcie czuł się z nim pogodzony. Snape był naprawdę pomocny, nawet po ataku Harry'ego w pubie starał się unikać konfliktów. Harry jednak nie mógł przestać prowokować Mistrza Eliksirów. To się zmieniło dopiero kiedy zobaczył go płaczącego. Snape zaufał mu wystarczająco, aby płakać w jego obecności, pomyślał Harry i ta myśl go pocieszyła. A Snape wydawał się rozumieć również skargi Harry'ego na Dumbledore'a. A nawet więcej, Harry czuł poczucie winy promieniujące od mężczyzny. To było zaskakujące. Snape i poczucie winy. Snape - akceptujący jego ripostę i bagatelizowanie doświadczeń jako Śmierciożercy. O tak, Harry mógł dokładnie zrozumieć, o czym mówił Snape. Ale on nigdy nie miał możliwości wyboru.

Chociaż raz podjął własną decyzję: trzymał to w sekrecie przed dyrektorem i Zakonem - i skończyło się to tragicznie.

Dumbledore - och, jak on nienawidził tego człowieka.

Otworzył Yeatsa, szukając ulubionego wiersza.

_ Gdybym miał niebios wyszywaną szatę  
Z nici złotego i srebrnego światła,  
Ciemną i bladą, i błękitną szatę  
Ze światła, mroku, półmroku, półświatła,  
Rozpostarłbym ci tę szatę pod stopy,  
Lecz biedny jestem: me skarby - w marzeniach,  
Więc ci rzuciłem marzenia pod stopy;  
Stąpaj ostrożnie, stąpasz po marzeniach. _(1)_  
_

Pod koniec lektury wiersza był zwinięty podobnie jak Snape, trząsł się potężnie od szlochu.

Marzenia - nic innego nie pozostało z jego pięknej ukochanej, tylko proch i marzenia. I nic jej nie przywróci. Jej brak tworzył próżnię w piersi Harry'ego. Ściskając mocno książkę, nie zauważył, kiedy zapadł w pełen koszmarów sen.

-----

Snape obudził się, słysząc obok siebie ciche jęki, i kiedy odwrócił się, znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Harry'm Potterem, który ściskał w ręku znajomy tom Yeatsa, z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy. We śnie Potter nie przypominał tego aroganckiego małego sukinsyna, jakiego Snape znał od lat; był tylko kruchym młodym człowiekiem z głębokimi bliznami i lękami, idącym na spotkanie przeznaczenia, i ta wiedza nagle wstrząsnęła Snape'm.

Taki młody... Trochę starszy niż jego ojciec, który zginął broniąc rodziny... Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wyciągnął dłoń i uspokajająco dotknął ramienia młodzieńca.

- Tylko marzenia... - wymamrotał Potter i łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. - Stąpaj ostrożnie... Kochana, kochana otwórz oczy, proszę, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie samego... Nazwiemy go Solidus, Solidus... - dziwny pół-szloch, pół-śmiech wstrząsnął ciałem Pottera. - Nie stąpaj po moich marzeniach, kochanie, to boli...

Snape zamarł z przerażenia. Implikacje tego snu były zbyt oczywiste. W następnej chwili Potter chwycił go za rękę i przyciągnął bliżej, nadal płacząc.

- Zimno mi... - wyszeptał. - Potrzebuję niebios szaty, ona tam jest...

Snape nie mógł już dłużej. Poddał się i przysunął bliżej do młodzieńca wsuwając rękę pod jego plecy i głaszcząc go łagodnie.

- Wrota niebios... ona tam jest... pozwól mi odejść...

Snape musiał zacisnąć szczęki, jeśli sam nie chciał się rozpłakać.

- Ciii... - wyszeptał, walcząc ze smutkiem.

- Jestem biedny, nie mam szaty... marzeń... odeszła - Potter wydawał się być w półśnie. - Zostawiła mnie, Ron, zostawiła... Przysięgała, że nigdy...

Snape wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, zanim się odezwał.

- Obudź się - powiedział trochę głośniej. - Masz koszmar.

Pierwszym znakiem, że Potter odzyskuje przytomność, było usztywnienie ciała w jego półobjęciu. Ostrożnie Snape cofnął rękę, powoli odsunął się, pozwalając Potterowi odzyskać panowanie nad sobą i poszukał w kieszeni chustki. Kiedy ją znalazł wcisnął ją Potterowi w dłoń i wysiadł z samochodu.

Świeży letni poranek był piękny i nadal niezbyt gorący. Snape przeciągnął się, by rozprostować zdrętwiałe kończyny i wykonał kilka ćwiczeń gimnastycznych. Potter nadal leżał zwinięty w kłębek, więc Snape skierował się do sklepu na stacji po coś na śniadanie i herbatę dla nich obu. Kiedy wrócił, Potter wyglądał, jakby się trochę pozbierał, chociaż odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Snape wsiadł do samochodu.

Specjalnie nie wspominając o koszmarach, Snape zaoferował herbatę i kanapkę Potterowi, który przyjął napój, ale nawet nie spojrzał na jedzenie. Snape zdecydował się odwrócić ich uwagę od kłopotliwego wydarzenia, więc zapytał:

- Skąd wczoraj wiedziałeś, że przyjdą po nas?

Potter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał mrużąc brwi.

- Obudziłeś mnie w środku nocy przed atakiem... Skąd o tym wiedziałeś?

- Ach, to... - Potter westchnął. - Voldemort potrafi wyczuć moją magiczną sygnaturę, kiedy użyję magii.

Snape gapił się na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- To dla mnie coś nowego.

- To się dzieje od czasu, kiedy... on... eee... opętał mnie podczas tamtej walki w Ministerstwie Magii. A ja mogę wyczuć jego... i zawsze wiedziałem, gdzie był i co robił. Starałem się to powiedzieć dyrektorowi, a wtedy zmusił mnie żebym ponownie uczył się z tobą Oklumencji. Jak wiesz, opanowałem ją, ale te uczucia nigdy nie zniknęły. Powiedziałem wtedy o tym Hermionie, razem przeszukaliśmy bibliotekę - i dowiedzieliśmy się, że to jest wzajemne. Zacząłem informować dyrektora o poczynaniach Voldemorta, ale wkrótce on odkrył to samo, więc przestaliśmy używać magii... by być niewykrywalnymi.

- Ach, rozumiem - przytaknął Snape. - To dlatego dyrektor nigdy nie pozwalał ci walczyć albo korzystać z magii, jeśli nie było to absolutnie konieczne...

- Nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Chciałem, aby Voldemort mnie znalazł, byśmy zakończyli nasze sprawy raz na zawsze. Ale Dumbledore nigdy nie zgadzał się ze mną, mówiąc, że nie jestem gotowy. Ostatecznie, jego sprzeciw zabił Rona i... i innych ludzi. Wtedy odszedłem.

Snape znowu kiwnął głową i skierował uwagę na samochód.

- Możemy jechać?

- Czekałeś na mnie? - Potter spojrzał na niego, jakby wyrosła mu dodatkowa kończyna.

- Powinieneś pójść do toalety, zanim ruszymy - zasugerował mężczyzna, wzdychając krótko. - Poruszać się trochę. Wtedy pojedziemy.

- Uch... dobra - Potter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wysiadł z samochodu, ale pochylił się z powrotem. - Dzięki.

Snape ustawił siedzenie tak, aby było mu wygodnie podczas jazdy i podrapał się po szczecinie na brodzie. Nie cierpiał jej, ale nie miał zestawu do golenia ani różdżki, by wypowiedzieć szybkie zaklęcie golące, więc drapał się, zastanawiając się nad tym, czego dowiedział się o młodym człowieku, i poczuł... zrozumienie. I dziwną mieszankę współczucia czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Potter był inny niż sobie wyobrażał. Był bardziej cichy, bardziej ludzki, mający więcej blizn niż inni - jakże inny od tej znakomitości - swojego ojca, albo tego kretyna ojca chrzestnego, i jakże inny od tego porywczego nastolatka, jakim był w Hogwarcie!

A może tylko on nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na to drugie oblicze Pottera?

-----

Harry nie wiedział już, co myśleć o Snape'ie.

Zachowywał się tak... przerażająco. Co go zmieniło podczas nocy? No dobra, rozumiał dlaczego Snape nie kpił z niego - sam płakał dzień wcześniej, więc teraz byli kwita. Ale ten... pocieszający dotyk tak nie pasował do tego okrutnego mężczyzny. Harry nie mógł tego pojąć, a to go mocno przestraszyło.

- Więc, co z wojną? Co stało się od czasu, kiedy odszedłem? - zapytał, by uniknąć jakichkolwiek kłopotliwych tematów, gdy tylko wrócił to tego przerażającego człowieka. Snape najwyraźniej chętnie przyjął ofertę zmiany tematu, ponieważ odpowiedział bez typowego dla siebie groźnego wzroku i drwiącego uśmieszku.

- Shacklebolt zginął trzy miesiące temu w ataku na ministerstwo. Charlie Weasley jest w szpitalu, ponieważ ma poważne obrażenia - byli razem. Fudge nadal jest ministrem - zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego. - Wizengamot skazał Draco Malfoya na pocałunek dementora za zamordowanie rodziny Creeveya. Jego matka popełniła samobójstwo wkrótce po śmierci syna. Nie ma już Malfoyów. Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy?

Harry był wstrząśnięty tymi wiadomościami oraz gorzkim i smutnym tonem, jakim Snape mu je przekazał. Opuścił głowę.

- Nie - powiedział cicho. - Nienawidziłem Malfoya, ale nigdy nie chciałem, aby... aby został mordercą i zginął. - Po namyśle dodał: - Przykro mi.

Łagodny głos Harry'ego musiał zaskoczyć Mistrza Eliksirów, ponieważ spojrzał na niego pytająco. Harry nie podniósł głowy, tylko powtórzył: - Przykro mi.

- Był ostatnim członkiem mojej rodziny - dodał mężczyzna. Kiedy Harry się nie odezwał, dokończył: - Jego matka i ja byliśmy kuzynami.

- Rozumiem - odrzekł Harry. - Nie wiedziałem.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, których nie wiemy o sobie nawzajem.

Reakcja Snape'a zaskoczyła Harry'ego.

- Nie mów mi, że naprawdę chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć o _ mnie_? Ale... dlaczego?

Snape zbył wzruszeniem ramion jego sarkastyczny ton.

- Dlaczego nie? - chłodna odpowiedź uciszyła Harry'ego.

Krajobraz wokół nich zaczął się zmieniać. Góry zaczęły za nimi znikać, ale pola uprawne stawały się coraz rzadsze, ich miejsce zajmowały lasy. Po następnym przystanku Snape nagle powrócił do poprzedniego tematu.

- Och, inne wiadomości: Fletcher został skazany na dwa miesiące w Azkabanie. Został złapany na jakimś nielegalnym interesie na Nokturnie. Chciał zarobić na miotłach, ale okazało się, że te miotły, które jak wierzył - albo przynajmniej tak mówił - były zwykłe, okazały się najnowszymi Błyskawicami... - Harry uśmiechnął się i nawet Snape wykrzywił usta. - Dobrze mu tak. Przynajmniej dyrektor ma również szpiega w Azkabanie.

- Cóż, nie jest to już takie straszne teraz, kiedy dementorzy odeszli - powiedział zamyślony Harry.

- Och, i syn profesor Sprout zaręczył się z panną Tonks.

Harry zaśmiał się.

- Nareszcie! Myślałem, że nigdy się nie odważy...

Uśmieszek Snape'a poszerzył się.

- Pan Longbottom chodzi z panną Weasley.

- Och nie - Harry poczuł się swobodnie i trochę radośniej.

- Sądzę, że oboje zostali porzuceni przez swoich poprzednich partnerów, przyszli do Kwatery Głównej pewnej nocy i topili w alkoholu swoje złamane serca, i od tego czasu są razem.

- A co z miłosnym życiem Moody'ego? - zapytał żartobliwie Harry.

- Nadal platonicznie z tą czarownicą z Ministerstwa z departamentu Mugolskich Artefaktów. Chociaż myślę, że to nie była jego decyzja. Mam na myśli tę platoniczną część.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się.

- Och, i Gilderoya wypuścili w zeszłym tygodniu ze Świętego Mungo. Mówią, że będzie pracować dla Madam Malkin jako model czy coś takiego.

- Ale chyba posada nauczyciela Obrony nadal jest wolna? - zauważył złośliwie Harry.

- Potter! - krzyknął Snape z udawanym gniewem. - Nie mów...

- Dlaczego nie? - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Pasuje idealnie do tej pracy. Myślę, że po Aberforth'cie, którego miałem w siódmej klasie... każdy może uczyć tego przedmiotu.

- Cóż, Albus nie był zbyt zadowolony ze swojej decyzji...

Harry nagle opanował się.

- Już dawno powinien dać tę posadę tobie.

Ta uwaga zupełnie zaskoczyła mężczyznę, szczęka mu opadła i prawie wypuścił kierownicę.

- Co? Potter...?

Humor Harry'ego poprawił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Może wtedy nie musielibyśmy męczyć się z tobą przez siedem lat. Wyobraź sobie, jeden rok tej przeklętej roboty i nie musielibyśmy już znosić więcej twojej obecności w szkole.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Snape zaśmiał się cierpko.

- Przez chwilę, Potter, myślałem, że mówiłeś poważnie.

- Ja też - dodał Harry, uśmiechając się.

- W zeszłym roku Albus chciał dać tę pracę tobie - głosu Snape'a był spokojniejszy, psując dobry nastrój Harry'ego.

- Taak, wiem. Powiedział mi, ale odmówiłem.

- Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

- Pomyśl: trzech z moich siedmiu nauczycieli skończyło w Świętym Mungo. Dwóch zostało zabitych a Remus był wilkołakiem... Mam kontynuować?

Snape wziął głęboki wdech, zanim się odezwał.

- Nie ufałeś Albusowi.

Harry'emu zrzedła mina.

- Mylisz się, Snape. Ufałem mu. - Uniósł głowę i spojrzał za okno, wcześniejszy smutek powrócił ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. - Ufałem mu bardziej, niż powinienem. A on zdradził moje zaufanie.

Harry widział, że twarz Snape'a zrobiła się kredowo blada, kiedy ten zrozumiał.

- Ty... on... - wymamrotał jego były nauczyciel. - Nie mów mi, że on... że on był twoim... - starszy mężczyzna nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Harry zrobił to za niego.

- Tak, on był osobą, której powierzyłem bezpieczeństwo moich bliskich.

- Nie... - szept był słaby i ledwie słyszalny.

- Ależ tak.

Ale w tym momencie twarz Snape'a była szara, prawie zielonkawa.

- On nie mógł... - zatrzymał samochód i spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Powiedz mi prosto w oczy, co się stało.

Harry spojrzał spokojnie mężczyźnie w oczy i powiedział powoli i wyraźnie:

- Albus Dumbledore był moim strażnikiem tajemnicy. I przekazał moje sekrety mojemu najgorszemu wrogowi. W imię większego dobra - uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Nie mogłem już dłużej pozostać w czarodziejskim świecie.

-----------  
(1) przekład wiersza - Leszek Engelking 


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5

Snape nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Po raz drugi podczas ich podróży przycisnął hamulec i wyskoczył z samochodu najszybciej jak mógł. Miał szczęście: pierwsza fala wymiotów nadeszła dopiero, kiedy wysiadł z auta. Nie pamiętał, kiedy poprzedni raz było mu tak niedobrze, ale teraz wszystko zaczęło nabierać przerażająco sensu; wszystko, co się stało od chwili, kiedy Potter pozostawił Zakon i wojnę za sobą.

Jego przyjaciele zginęli, albo stracili rozum, najwyraźniej dziewczyna Pottera również zginęła, a w dodatku Dumbledore zdradził go w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Teraz Snape lepiej rozumiał chłopaka niżby chciał. W rzeczywistości nigdy nie chciał zrozumieć Pottera. Nienawidził - _ kiedyś _ nienawidził - chłopaka (a później młodzieńca) i nigdy nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Druga fala nudności była jeszcze potężniejsza i upadł na kolana.

Dziwne. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że tak źle zareaguje na takie wieści. I hej! Najwyraźniej sama myśl o zdradzeniu czarodziejskiej przysięgi przyprawiała go o mdłości - w przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a, który nawet później wydawał się być taki sam. Jak Pettigrew.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Co za pomysł! Pettigrew i Dumbledore tacy sami! Ale zaprzeczenie Pettigrew jakoby był winien coś Potterowi, nigdy mu nie przeszkadzało. Z Dumbledorem sprawa miała się jednak inaczej. Dumbledore był dla niego wszystkim: przyjacielem, mentorem, ojcem (jednym z powodów jego nienawiści względem Pottera była właśnie zazdrość, strach, że Potter zrazi Albusa do niego). Zawsze szanował go z powodu jego wyjątkowo silnej moralności, z powodu wysiłków, jakie podejmował, aby ocalić czarodziejski świat od ciągle mu zagrażającej ciemności, z powodu ciepłego serca, troski, uwagi. A teraz jedyna ludzka ostoja jego życia zniknęła, więc poczuł się samotny i zupełnie opuszczony.

Znowu zwymiotował i pochylił się do przodu. Kręciło mu się w głowie. To było za dużo w połączeniu z wiadomościami ostatnich dni. Śmierć i zdrada... Jakby cały świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu, aby odebrać mu wszystko, co kochał i wielbił. Draco, Narcyza, Heather a teraz Albus... Nie mógł uspokoić swojego wzburzonego żołądka.

Delikatny dotyk na jego czole odwrócił jego uwagę od tych myśli, ale nie cofnął się przed dotykiem, wręcz przeciwnie, przyjął zaoferowaną pomoc. Wreszcie poczuł, że nie ma już nic, co mógłby zwrócić. Wtedy wilgotna chustka przetarła jego policzki, skronie, czoło i usta, zmywając pozostałości po ostatniej reakcji, a Potter pomógł mu wstać.

Pozwolił zaprowadzić się do samochodu i posadzić na siedzeniu. Młody człowiek nie powiedział ani słowa (za co Snape był bardzo wdzięczny), tylko stał obok niego ze zmartwioną miną, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów z wolna odzyskiwał nad sobą panowanie.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał zażenowany Snape.

- Nie musisz - jego towarzysz wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem podobny atak, kiedy dowiedziałem się, co się stało.

Snape wziął głęboki wdech.

- Nie. Przepraszam za - podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dzieciaka, machając niepewnie dłonią dokoła - za to wszystko. I za moje... moje grubiaństwo.

Potter wydawał się tak kompletnie zaskoczony, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa, tylko otwierał usta jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Snape wyciągnął niepewnie rękę i delikatnie ścisnął ramię młodzieńca. Potter na moment zesztywniał, przeląkł się, cofnął, poślizgnął i wreszcie upadł na plecy. Snape był przerażony tą reakcją, więc przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć, aby pomóc mu wstać, tylko patrzył na młodego czarodzieja, który jęknął boleśnie.

Wreszcie Potter spojrzał na niego, wstyd i lekka trwoga były obecne w jego oczach. Najwyraźniej podświadomie czekał na kpiące uwagi i okrutne słowa, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. W zamian po pierwszym szoku Snape zrobił niewiarygodną rzecz: kucnął przy nim i pomógł mu usiąść.

- Powinniśmy ruszać. Nie możemy stracić już więcej czasu - powiedział bezbarwnym głosem, unikając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mieć związek z niespodziewaną reakcją młodzieńca. - Czuję się już lepiej.

- Taak - wymamrotał Potter i chwytając go za ręce wstał. Nadal było mu wstyd: wzrok miał utkwiony w ziemi, uszy ciemnoczerwone.

Potem zaległo długie milczenie, i dopiero po następnym postoju Potter przerwał je niepewnie.

- Snape, wiesz coś o Hermionie?

Snape zesztywniał: to nie był temat, na jaki powinni porozmawiać po... po tym, co się stało kilka godzin wcześniej.

- Myślę, że możesz mówić do mnie Severus - powiedział w zamian, próbując zyskać na czasie.

- Severus? - Teraz Potter był _ naprawdę _ zaskoczony. - Ale... dlaczego?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak mam na imię, Potter.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak młodzieniec przewraca oczami.

- Ja też mam imię. Może powinieneś go zacząć używać. To pomoże ci przestać mylić mnie z moim ojcem.

Przez chwilę typowa mieszanka irytacji i nienawiści wypełniła Snape'a, ale prawie natychmiast się uspokoił.

- Jestem zupełnie świadomy, że nie jesteś swoim ojcem, Po... _ Harry _ - ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu jego głos nie brzmiał ostro czy sarkastycznie; tylko normalnie.

- Przepraszam - westchnął Potter. - Znowu prawie zdołałem cię wkurzyć.

- Prawie - zgodził się Severus. - Ale nie do końca.

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, Severusie.

- Nie bądź nieznośny. Nadal nienawidzę, kiedy zachowujesz się jak smarkacz.

- Jasne - przytaknął uroczyście Potter. - Więc opowiesz mi o Hermionie?

Gardło Snape'a zwęziło się, wyschło mu w ustach.

- Nadal jest w szpitalu. Dla niej... - głos mu się załamał, ale zebrał w sobie swoją typową neutralność i dokończył: - dla niej nie ma nadziei. Ale wiesz o tym.

- Zawsze można mieć nadzieję - odpowiedź była bardzo cicha.

- Minęło pięć lat, Harry - głos Snape'a był niski i uspokajający. - Jeśli nie polepszyło jej się podczas pierwszych dwóch...

- Taak, wiem. - Krótki, gorzki śmiech przerwał ciszę. - Nienawidziłeś jej.

Snape poczuł coś gorącego i palącego, co pojawiło się w jego piersi i nagle zadrżał z nagłego ataku wstydu.

- Myliłem się - zaskrzeczał ochrypłym głosem. - Ale nie nienawidziłem jej. Nienawidziłem ciebie i czułem, że wszystko, co sprawi ci ból...

- Nie mów... - to była oczywista prośba, więc Snape zamknął usta i skinął głową. - Ona była piękną dziewczyną i najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. - Harry zaśmiał się. To był tak sztuczny śmiech, że Snape uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Łzy spływały po twarzy Pottera. - Wiesz, że się w niej kochałem? Ale nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałem, ona kochała Rona i nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Ale ona zawsze miała dla mnie czas - i to ona powstrzymała mnie przed przejściem na mroczną stronę w szóstej klasie, kiedy byłem tak zdecydowany pomścić śmierć Syriusza. Byłem gotowy użyć wszystkich Niewybaczalnych na Lestrange albo kimkolwiek innym, kogo mógłbym dorwać... Kipiałem z wściekłości i zemsty, nie mogłem nawet myśleć normalnie. Nakrzyczała na mnie, spoliczkowała mnie, rzuciła na mnie unieruchamiające zaklęcie... - Kolejny ostry, suchy śmiech, który Severusowi sprawiał prawie fizyczny ból. - A potem poszła po Rona. Zawsze zwracała się do Rona. A później, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Pettigrew zabił Remusa... To był najgorszy rok w moim życiu.

- Ze mną na Eliksirach i Oklumencji - dodał Snape chichocząc ponuro. - Mogę sobie wyobrazić sobie twój... stan psychiczny. Ale dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówisz?

Potter wzruszył ramionami i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie wiem. Myślę, że zginę za dwa czy trzy dni i czuję po prostu, że... że dobrze byłoby powiedzieć to zanim ta... ta wojna i wszystko się skończy.

- Czemu myślisz, że nie przeżyjesz? - zapytał Snape.

- Och, to proste. Nie wiem, co mogę zrobić przeciwko Voldemortowi, jak mam pokonać go raz na zawsze, kiedy doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że proste Zabijające Zaklęcie zakończy moje życie. A tym razem nie mam nawet różdżki, żeby uratować się za pomocą Priori Incantatem. I nie mam tej głupiej, romantycznej mocy miłości, którą Dumbledore cały czas uważa za jedyną broń przeciwko Voldemortowi.

- Jesteś głupi, Potter - zirytowany Snape wypuścił powietrze z sykiem. - Nadal bardzo ci zależy na pannie Granger. I nawet jeśli straciłeś wszystkich tych, których kochałeś, to nadal czujesz do nich miłość. Jesteś w stanie kochać, a to daje tę siłę, której potrzebujesz.

Potter uniósł sceptycznie brew.

- A może mi powiesz _ jak _ mogę tego użyć przeciwko Voldemortowi?

- To właśnie musisz odkryć.

- Wspaniale - wymamrotał ponuro Potter. - Co za szczęście, że nigdy nie byłeś moim nauczycielem Obrony. Wyobrażam sobie, jak zamiast nas uczyć technik obronnych zachęcasz nas, abyśmy słuchali się swoich instynktów. Myślę, że nie przeżyłbym ostatnich dziesięciu lat...

- Słuchaj, Potter, możesz być po prostu uprzejmy i nie prowokować mnie? - warknął Severus.

- Nie. Twoja obecność sprawia, że jestem nerwowy. A kiedy jestem nerwowy, to atakuję.

Ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu Snape tylko przewrócił oczami.

- Może jesteś jednak Potterem.

- Może jesteś Snape'em.

Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Bezczelność Pottera była nawet dość zabawna, kiedy nie czuł w sobie nieustannie kipiącej nienawiści.

- Co robiłeś od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem? - zapytał nagle Potter.

- Kiedy mnie ostatni raz widziałeś?

- Dwa lata temu? Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale jakoś tak koło pierwszego ataku na Ministerstwo.

- Tak dawno?

- Tak. Później nie uczestniczyłem w spotkaniach Zakonu. Dumbledore uważał, że lepsze będą... eee... osobiste narady. - Ból i sarkazm wymieszały się w głosie młodego człowieka. Severus skrzywił się.

- Robiłem to, co zwykle. Szpiegowałem. Uczyłem. Nic niezwykłego.

- Hm. A jak Voldemort dowiedział się, że byłeś szpiegiem?

Snape ziewnął.

- To długa opowieść, Potter, i nie jestem pewny, czy chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

- Och, przepraszam. Nie chciałem...

- Nie chciałeś.

Potter tylko siedział pogrążony w nerwowej ciszy, zatopiony we wspomnieniach. Następnym razem odezwał się dopiero, kiedy zatrzymali się na kolejny żałosny nocny odpoczynek na zupełnie opustoszałej stacji benzynowej, gdzie byli jedynymi klientami przez cały czas, jaki tam spędzili.

- Wiesz, zapytałem ciebie o nią dlatego, że zanim odszedłem odwiedziłem raz Hermionę. By... by pożegnać się z nią. Myślę, że czułem, że nigdy nie wrócę... Stało się to dwa dni po... po ataku na mój dom i śmierci Rona... - głos mu się załamał, kiedy myślami odpłynął dalej. Severus poczekał cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg. - Wiedziałeś, że ona jest w na samym oddziale, co rodzice Neville'a? - Kolejny sztuczny śmiech. - Przez cały czas leży tylko zwinięta w pozycji płodowej na swoim łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi na swoich gości. My... Ron i ja odwiedzaliśmy ją prawie co tydzień. Cóż, Ron odwiedzał ją każdego dnia, wiesz, ale ja nigdy nie odwiedzałem jej sam. On, to znaczy Ron, nie chciał z niej zrezygnować. Walczył. To było po prostu... zbyt trudne, widzieć ich wiedząc, że ja nigdy nie kochałem jej wystarczająco, aby pozostać przy jej boku w takiej sytuacji, że zdradziłem ją, zakochując się w kimś innym...

- Potter, czujesz się winny dlatego, że zakochałeś się w kimś innym, mimo, iż wiedziałeś, że ona nigdy nie odwzajemniła twoich uczuć? - Snape'a przyjrzał mu się z niedowierzaniem.

Potter wydał niezidentyfikowany dźwięk pomiędzy płaczem a śmiechem.

- Taak, wiem, że jestem idiotą. Nigdy nie zapomnisz mi tego wypomnieć...

- Potter, opanuj się!

- Więc odwiedziłem ją, odchodząc. Sam, oczywiście, miałem na sobie czerń z powodu pogrzebu... - Ciało Pottera trzęsło się tak bardzo, że Snape przygotował się na możliwy magiczny wybuch. Ale po chwili Potter odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę. - Kiedy zobaczyła... albo poczuła, że jestem sam, wyskoczyła z łóżka, rzuciła się na mnie, wrzeszcząc i wyrywając mi przynajmniej trzy garście włosów, zanim opiekunowie zdołali ją zatrzymać. Wiesz, co krzyczała? - Potter pokręcił głową. - Morderca! Zdrajca! Z całych sił. Wykrzyczała to samo, co widziałem w oczach Weasley'ów na pogrzebie. Obwiniali mnie. Wszyscy mnie obwiniali. Nie wiem dlaczego. Może myśleli, że powinienem zabić Voldemorta już dawno temu... Albo... Nie wiem. I ojciec Luny... on obwiniał mnie otwarcie. A Dumbledore tam był, wiesz. Był tam i uśmiechał się jowialnie jak dziadek, i musiałem uciec, jeśli nie chciałem go zabić...

Snape westchnął i odwrócił się do swojego byłego ucznia.

- Cieszę się, że przynajmniej nie obwiniasz sam siebie.

- Nie - Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, za ich śmierć nie. Ale nadal uważam, że stan Hermiony i śmierć Remusa były moją winą, jak również Syriusza...

- Nonsens! - wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Snape. - To była wojna, wojna z ofiarami, wojna, w którą zostałeś wmieszany wbrew własnej woli, na której byłeś tylko dzieckiem pośród dorosłych, a oni byli równie bezsilni jak ty!

- Zawiodłem w Oklumencji, co zabiło Syriusza...

- _ Ja _ zawiodłem _ ciebie_! - wrzasnął Snape. Przez chwilę Potter przyglądał mu się z oczami wielkimi ze zdziwienia, ale wkrótce otrząsnął się z tego.

- Ale śmierć Remusa była moją winą! Gdybym nie uciekł do Hogsmeade podczas ataku...

- Byłeś w szoku po wypadku panny Granger, a my nie zauważyliśmy, co się w tobie działo!

- Hermiona była torturowana dlatego, że była moją przyjaciółką! Chcieli złamać mnie poprzez nią!

Snape złapał młodzieńca za ramię i potrząsnął nim mocno. Tym razem Harry nie doskoczył, tylko strząsnął jego rękę.

- Nie możesz obwiniać się o to, że żyjesz, Potter! Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrozumieć?

- A co to właściwie za nagła zmiana zdania, Snape? To ty zawsze nienawidziłeś mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem synem człowieka, którego kiedyś nienawidziłeś, człowieka, który od dawna nie żył, kiedy się po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy!

Dłoń Snape'a opadła bezsilnie.

- Powiedziałem ci, że cię zawiodłem - odpadł ochrypłym głosem.

- Nie zawiodłeś mnie, Snape. Ty mnie nienawidziłeś.

- Ta nienawiść była powodem tej porażki.

- Kiedy zrozumiałeś, że nie jestem swoim ojcem, tak przy okazji? - Potter zmienił temat.

- Kiedy zachowałeś się jak człowiek, po tym jak widziałeś jak płakałem.

Nagle Potter oparł się o fotel i zaśmiał cierpko.

- To jest... chore - wykrztusił, kiedy tylko odzyskał oddech. - Gdybym wiedział, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką muszę zrobić to zobaczyć ciebie płaczącego...

- Potter... - warknął groźnie Snape.

- Jesteś idiotą, Snape. Żaden normalny człowiek nie nienawidzi kogoś tak długo bez żadnego powodu!

- Więc wyobraź sobie, panie Potter, - głos Snape'a stał się zimny - że uczysz w szkole, gdzie ja jestem dyrektorem, który faworyzuje Draco Malfoya, ty zawdzięczasz mi życie i pojawia się idealna kopia pana Malfoya...

- Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić, chociaż wiem, o czym mówisz. Po pierwsze: nie sądzę, abym nienawidził Malfoya tak bardzo, jak ty nienawidziłeś mojego ojca. Ale może pomyślę o _ twoim _ pojawiającym się dziecku... ale nie - powiedział po długim namyśle. - Po prostu nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, co bym czuł. Może nienawidziłbym dzieciaka. Może nie. Nie wiem.

Po długiej ciszy Snape zorientował się, że Harry zasnął. Severus odwrócił się od niego, wpatrując się w pejzaż za oknem w zamyśleniu. Dowiedział się dzisiaj tylu rzeczy o tym młodym człowieku siedzącym obok niego... To wszystko, przez co przeszedł - tak, Severus nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym, w taki sposób. Oczywiście, nigdy wcześniej nie chciał zrozumieć chłopaka. Ale teraz... i przy tych wszystkich wspomnianych faktach było coś... coś więcej, Severus to czuł. I powoli, bez wypytywania Pottera, tylko wysłuchując go, cała opowieść o uczuciach młodzieńca leżała przed nim jak na tacy. Harry jednak nie wspomniał o jednej rzeczy: swoim związku z Luną Lovegood. Ale łatwo mógł tego domyśleć się po jego zachowaniu, jego słowach. Ten wczorajszy koszmar, ta tajemnicza "ukochana". I to ona została zabita tego dnia, kiedy Czarny Pan dowiedział się gdzie jest dom Pottera - zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało. Uczestniczył - chociaż nieświadomie - w morderstwie Ronalda Weasley'a i Luny Lovegood. A wczoraj powiedział Potterowi, że nigdy nikogo nie zabił...

Gdyby Heather wiedziała... - to była kolejna przerażająca myśl. Heather i Luna były dobrymi przyjaciółkami. I Heather zginęła miej więcej w tym samym czasie, co jej przyjaciółka. Dwudziestego trzeciego czerwca, przynajmniej tak stwierdzał akt zgonu. Czy to był zbieg okoliczności? Nie wiedział, ale zapamiętał, aby zapytać się Pottera o datę śmierci panny Lovegood. By się upewnić.


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6

Następnego dnia, mimo, że Snape nie miał doświadczenia w prowadzeniu samochodu, pokonali już dwie trzecie drogi i znajdowali się prawie w połowie Nullabor Plain. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był zbyt szybkim kierowcą, rzadko jechał szybciej niż sześćdziesiąt mil na godzinę, czasami nawet wolniej, co było dość śmieszne: droga była prosta i nie było na niej prawdziwego ruchu, ale Snape był po prostu jak zwykle pedantyczny - prowadził z oczami utkwionymi w drodze, podczas gdy kierowali się do Laverton.

Harry był trochę zdenerwowany wyznaniem, jakiego dokonał wczorajszego dnia, więc się nie odzywał, tylko wyglądał przez okno, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z mężczyzną siedzącym obok niego. Z drugiej strony czuł, że Snape chce go zapytać o to, co mu powiedział poprzednio, ale on nie był gotowy odpowiadać na żadne pytania.

I było coś jeszcze... od Snape'a promieniowała nerwowość: stukał palcami po kierownicy i od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się drwiąco do siebie, jakby toczył ze sobą jakąś wewnętrzną bitwę. Co mogło wywołać ten nastrój? - zastanawiał się Harry. Ich sytuacja? Wstyd, że ktoś widział jak płacze? Albo... czy było to to poczucie winy, jakie czuł od czasu do czasu od dwóch dni?

Oparł się o swoje siedzenie chcąc, by napięcie znikło. Jego dłoń bezwiednie wsunęła się do kieszeni i w następnej chwili znowu wpatrywał się w okładkę książki z wierszami.

Zacisnął usta i spróbował przełknąć narastający ból... Jakby ból dało się przełknąć...

_ Wędrujesz po samotnym brzegu  
gdzie wiatr szepcze w trawach:  
Póki nie pękną osie gwiezdne,  
I słońce nie zatrzyma biegu,  
Dopóki dłonie nie odepchną  
Wschodu i Zachodu sztandarów,  
Piersi razem nie odetchną  
We śnie - twoja i twej ukochanej. _(1)_  
_

- Potter... - znajomy głos zaskoczył go. Odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

- Co?

- Będzie lepiej, jeśli odłożysz tę książkę. Tylko się zadręczasz.

Zamknął książkę szybkim ruchem i przełknął ślinę.

- Skąd to znasz?

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Naprawdę, Potter. Mógłbym ciebie spytać o to samo.

- To samo? - Harry był wdzięczny za tę rozmowę. Pomagała wypędzić z jego myśli Yeatsa. I nie tylko Yeatsa...

- Docenianie wierszy nie jest popularne wśród czarodziei.

- Zostałem wychowany przez mugoli. Uczyliśmy się o angielskiej literaturze w szkole.

Snape uniósł brew.

- W podstawowej szkole?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- A skąd _ ty _ go znasz?

- Yeatsa? Moja siostra uwielbiała jego wiersze. Była z niej stara romantyczka...

Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli w milczeniu.

- Nie żyje, prawda? - zapytał niepewnie Harry.

Snape przytaknął znacząco i Harry zobaczył jak napinają się mięśnie na jego szczęce. Stukanie palców w kierownicę również ustało. Po kilku długich, nieprzyjemnych minutach Harry zebrał całą swoją odwagę.

- To po niej się tak smuciłeś?

Obaj wiedzieli, że Harry odwołuje się do załamania Snape'a sprzed dwóch dni.

- Nie - powiedział po długiej przerwie Snape. Później dodał - To było po Draconie.

Harry przytaknął i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na mężczyznę. Nawet nie myślał o naciskaniu na ten temat, czekał, aby zobaczyć, czy Snape zamierza rozwinąć swoją odpowiedź czy nie. Kiedy się nie odezwał Harry powrócił do patrzenia przez okno. Słyszał echo wersów wiersza dudniące wewnątrz niego: _ "Piersi razem nie odetchną / We śnie - twoja i twej ukochanej." _ Czuł się tak nieszczęśliwie, że prawie zapłakał.

_ Schylając się tak, schylając nad tlejącym ogniskiem,  
Pomyśl, trochę ze smutkiem, o tym, jak miłość odeszła. _(2)_  
_

Kolejny wers wiersza i jego serce zabiło z fizycznym bólem.

Nie chciał żyć.

- Jak już ci mówiłem, Draco był moją ostatnim z mojej rodziny - odezwał się nagle Snape. - Jego matka była moją kuzynką, ale zanim zapytasz: nie, nie byłem spokrewniony z Blackiem, dzięki Bogu, byłem z nią spokrewniony od strony jej matki. Nie byliśmy sobie zbyt bliscy, głównie dlatego, że moja rodzina była dla niej zbyt biedna, ale Draco... - westchnął. - On to co innego. Czułem się poniekąd za niego odpowiedzialny, kiedy przyszedł do Hogwartu. Staliśmy się sobie wtedy dość bliscy. Starałem się powstrzymać go przed dołączeniem do Czarnego Pana, ale zawiodłem, przede wszystkim dlatego, że musiałem utrzymać swoją façade, nie mogłem ryzykować mojej pozycji...

Och, jakie znajome, pomyślał sarkastycznie Harry. Malfoy musiał umrzeć, ponieważ Dumbledore potrzebował szpiega... Zaśmiał się niewesoło. Kiedy Snape spojrzał na niego pytająco, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Pomyślałem tylko o Dumbledorze i jego planach... Gdybyś nie został zmuszony do szpiegowania, możliwe, że Malfoy by żył.

Twarz Snape'a pociemniała i nabrała zimnego, ostrego wyrazu.

- To była moja decyzja, Potter.

- Och, wygląda na to, że znowu zapomniałem, że musisz odpokutować - odparł gorzko Harry. - Mimo, że jak twierdzisz, nikogo nie zabiłeś.

- Wystarczy! - krzyknął gniewnie Snape. - Nie przyciskaj mnie, chłopcze!

- Nie jestem już chłopcem, Snape - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. - Dlaczego powróciłeś do szpiegowania?

- Ponieważ to było słuszne, Potter. Ponieważ ja znam swoje obowiązki, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

- Och - uśmiechnął się Harry krzywo. - Wygląda na to, że znasz również moje obowiązki. Więc proszę, oświeć mnie, ponieważ ja nie mam pojęcia, czego się ode mnie wymaga!

Snape otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale po głębokim wdechu, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, zamknął je z powrotem.

- Przepraszam, Potter.

Fala poczucia winy zalała Harry'ego. To on pierwszy zdenerwował Snape'a, więc to on powinien przeprosić.

- Nie, _ Severusie _ - powiedział kładąc akcent na imię mężczyzny. - To ja muszę przeprosić. Nie powinienem wspominać o Dumbledorze. I proszę, mów do mnie Harry.

- Wiem: by nie mylić ciebie z twoim ojcem...

- Taak. Nie jestem nim. A nawet więcej, nie sądzę, abym był do niego podobny.

Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy Snape odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Jego oczy płonęły intensywnym, wcześniej nieznanym ogniem.

- Nie. Nie jesteś - powiedział stanowczo.

Strach Harry'ego powoli ulotnił się. Snape czasami zachowywał się naprawdę przerażająco. Chwilę temu Harry był przekonany, że zostanie uderzony (Snape był zawsze przewrażliwiony na punkcie Jamesa Pottera), ale ten znowu zdołał go zadziwić.

- Jesteś przerażający - powiedział wreszcie. Mężczyzna pokręcił poirytowany głową.

- Nie bardziej niż ty, Potter.

- Harry.

- Wszystko jedno.

Następna chwila ciszy nie była długa, Snape najwyraźniej nie chciał, aby Harry dąsał się czy pogrążał w depresji.

- Kiedy tu się przeprowadziłeś, tak przy okazji?

Harry szybko policzył w głowie.

- Jakoś tak w lipcu, chyba. Nie pamiętam dokładnej daty. Pogrzeb odbył się dwudziestego piątego, do Stanów wyjechałem następnego dnia... Zostałem tam kilka dni...

- Dywersja, jak podejrzewam - wtrącił Snape i Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Ależ oczywiście. A potem przybyłem tutaj.

- To nie był przypadek, że zamieszkałeś tu, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a w zamyśleniu. Podzielił się tyloma rzeczami z tym mężczyzną w ciągu ostatnich dni... Większą ilością niż zamierzał, i był dość pewny, że nie jest gotowy, aby znowu się otworzyć. A szczególnie nie na _ ten _ temat.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedział wreszcie. Oczekiwał, że Snape zacznie nalegać, ale ku jego zdziwieniu ten tylko skinął głową.

- Pytałeś mnie, co robiłem od czasu, kiedy odszedłeś - ton jego głosu powiedział Harry'emu, że Snape myślał o pewnej wymianie informacji, kiedy zdecydował się powrócić do tego osobistego tematu, ale nie przejął się tym. To pomagało odwrócić uwagę od smutku. Był głupi, że otworzył Yeatsa. - Kontynuowałem szukanie moich zaginionych krewnych. Jak już wspomniałem, miałem siostrę - Harry przytaknął, kiedy zobaczył, że Snape spogląda na niego - była jedynym członkiem mojej rodziny, który nie przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana, chociaż jej mąż należał do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, tak jak ja.

Harry zbladł i nagle przypomniał sobie o akcie zgonu, znajdującym się w książce leżącej na jego kolanach. I kilka innych rzeczy: Snape otworzył tę książkę trzy dni temu, więc nie było niemożliwe, że widział dokument i całą tę historię opowiadał Harry'emu, by odkryć prawdę - ale Harry się bał. Nigdy nie czytał aktu, był zbyt zszokowany, kiedy urzędnik wcisnął mu go do ręki z drwiącym uśmieszkiem... Ale to znaczyło.. Och, dobry Boże... To nie mogła być prawda...

Snape najwyraźniej nie zauważył zmieszania Harry'ego (albo przynajmniej udawał, że nie zauważył) i kontynuował swoją opowieść.

- Miała na imię Heather.

Teraz Harry drżał i starał się przełknąć gorzką ślinę. Było mu niedobrze. Niedobrze i... i coś jeszcze. Uwięziony. Tak, czuł się uwięziony i potrzebował czasu, aby przemyśleć to w samotności, ale nie mógł tak po prostu wyskoczyć z samochodu i pójść na spacer... musiał słuchać monologu Snape'a, potem poprosić o kilka chwil na pozbieranie myśli. Czuł mdłości. To było dużo gorsze niż lekcje Eliksirów, zdecydował. O tak. Chociaż dawno temu uważał, że nie może istnieć nic od tego gorszego.

- Była starsza ode mnie, o dziesięć lat starsza. Byliśmy różni pod każdym względem. Ona była Krukonką - piękna i mądra, nigdy nie pragnęła władzy: chciała tylko rodziny. Wyszła za mąż tuż po szkole, za Martiusa Montague.

Heather Montague... Dobry Boże... to nie mogła być prawda! Po prostu nie mogła!

- Zniknęła dwa lata temu, Martius i ja wielokrotnie podejmowaliśmy próby odszukania jej - bez rezultatów. Zniknęła bez śladu. Nie wiedziałem, co się z nią stało. Wariowałem. Martius był wściekły. - Snape spojrzał na niego, ale Harry nie ośmielił się odwzajemnić spojrzenia. Jego żołądek wzburzył się lodowato, serce waliło mu w piersi, dłonie zbielały na książce. - Masz coś do dodania do tej opowieści, Potter?

Powróciła typowa lodowatość wprowadzając arktyczną temperaturę do samochodu.

- Nie wiedziałem - powiedział pochylając się do przodu i przyciskając czoło do gładkiej powierzchni okładki książki. - Przysięgam, że nie wiedziałem. Nigdy mi nie powiedziała, że była twoją... twoją siostrą...

Snape zaśmiał sie krótkim i gniewnym śmiechem.

- Nie myśl, że jestem aż tak głupi!

Z nagłą determinacją Harry uniósł głowę i otworzył książkę.

Akt zgonu.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu rozłożył go.

_ Akt zgonu  
Imię i nazwisko zmarłego: Heather Montague  
Poprzednie (panieńskie) nazwisko: Heather Snape  
Miejsce urodzenia: Londyn  
Data urodzenia: 16.01.1950  
Data śmierci: 23.06.2001  
Przyczyna śmierci: otrucie (potwierdzone podczas autopsji)  
Miejsce śmierci: Londyn, Św. Mungo, szpital dla magicznie chorych i rannych, Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof _

Dokument zadrżał w jego dłoni i Harry przeklął się w duchu. Dlaczego nigdy nawet na niego nie spojrzał? Było tam jasno i wyraźnie napisane: Heather Snape.

Snape. zakręciło mu się w głowie. Snape.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego mu nie powiedziała? Dlaczego nikt mu nie powiedział?

- Widziałeś certyfikat, jak mniemam - powiedział drżącym głosem.

- Pierwszego dnia, kiedy się spotkaliśmy, Potter - odpowiedział Snape zadziwiająco spokojnie.

- Dlaczego więc nie spytałeś mnie wcześniej?

- Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć. Nie rozumiałem całej tej... sytuacji. Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś?

- Że była twoją siostrą? - Harry pokręcił mocno głową. - Nigdy mi nie powiedziała. Myślałem... - przerwał, głęboko zmyślony. - Wiedziała, że my, to znaczy ty i ja, nie byliśmy eee... w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Podejrzewam, że ona... starała się być taktowna. Ale... - nagle uderzył wściekle pięścią w udo. - Powinna mi powiedzieć!

- Powinieneś przynajmniej raz spojrzeć na ten akt! - warknął gniewnie Snape.

- Niby dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, zamykając oczy. - Niby dlaczego? - wymamrotał żałośnie. - Jej ostatnim życzeniem było, aby pochować ją bez zawiadamiania rodziny...

- Ale dlaczego? - głos Snape'a nie był już gniewny ani zirytowany. Tylko smutny i przygnębiony. - Zawsze ją kochałem! Kiedyś byliśmy sobie bliscy! Dlaczego?

Harry pomasował pulsujące skronie ze smutkiem.

- Myślę, że ona myślała, że ty... ty byłeś Śmierciożercą jak jej mąż.

Snape zbladł.

- Myślisz...?

- Nie jestem pewny. Jak ci mówiłem, nigdy nie wspomniała mi, że jesteście spokrewnieni, więc nie mówiliśmy o tobie.

- Rozumiem... - Snape westchnął krótko. - Tak, nie wiedziała, że szpiegowałem dla Albusa. To nie było bezpieczne. Nie mogłem ryzykować jej życia mówiąc jej... Jej mąż był w końcu zaangażowanym Śmierciożercą...

- Och tak, był - Harry zaśmiał się gorzko. - Wierny i zaangażowany.

- Znałeś go? - Snape spojrzał na niego, z kamienną miną.

- Zaiste - Harry uśmiechnął się morderczo. - To ja go zabiłem.

-----

Kiedy Snape rozpoczynał tę rozmowę, miał nadzieję, że pewne rzeczy wreszcie się wyjaśnią. Zamiast tego stały się jeszcze bardziej mętne, jeśli to możliwe. A Potter zachowywał się zupełnie jak pomylony. A nawet więcej: był nieprzewidywalny jak zakręty ich rozmowy.

- Czekaj - podniósł rękę z kierownicy, by powstrzymać chichot młodzieńca. - Zacznijmy od początku.

- Początku? - Potter zrobił wielkie oczy, udając zdziwienie.

- Dlaczego zabiłeś Martiusa?

- Z zemsty.

- Za Heather? - Snape był oszołomiony.

- Tak. I nie. Nie tylko za nią. Za Rona i Lunę też.

Zdawało mu się, że powietrze zniknęło z samochodu.

- Masz na myśli, że...

- Co mam na myśli, Snape? - Potter był wściekły.

- Czy on... czy to on zaatakował twój dom?

- Nie musisz być taki... eufemistyczny, Snape. To on wymordował, zmasakrował, zabił, uśmiercił moją rodzinę. I najwyraźniej również twoją rodzinę...

Przystojna twarz Martiusa pojawiła się w myślach Snape'a. Więc to był on. Bydlak!

Ale to on, Severus, przekazał informacje Czarnemu Panu. Był w takim samym stopniu mordercą, co Martius.

Ale nie wiedział!

Ignorancja nigdy nie była dobrą wymówką. Rzeczywiście był tylko pionkiem Albusa, nigdy nie starał się kwestionować decyzji starca, a kiedy Albus rozkazał mu przekazać tę specyficzną wiadomość Czarnemu Panu, nie pomyślał nawet, że Potter mógł nie wiedzieć o tej... zdradzie.

- Harry - odezwał się z nagłą stanowczością. - To ja...

Potter machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

- Jeśli chcesz się przyznać, że to ty przekazałeś informację Voldemortowi, możesz przestać. Wiem o tym.

"Nie jest jednak taki głupi" - pomyślał Snape.

- Nie jesteś na mnie wściekły z tego powodu?

Twarz Pottera była jak głaz, kiedy odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

- Nie miałeś wyboru. Byłeś tylko pionkiem w tej grze, tak jak ja.

Tym razem Snape nie sprzeciwił się określeniu pionka, którego Potter znowu użył.

- Ale... z pewnością Albus miał powód, aby tak... tak zrobić! - powiedział.

- Och taak. Powiedział mi. _ "Mój drogi chłopcze, chciałem tylko cię chronić..." _ Myślał, że jestem ważniejszy niż wszyscy inni.

- Ale co się stało? - zapytał Snape lekko ochrypłym głosem.

- Myślę, że przede wszystkim chciał ustabilizować twoją pozycję w kręgu Voldemorta. Po drugie, ja leżałem ranny w Świętym Mungo a on chciał odwrócić ode mnie uwagę, ponieważ wśród personelu medycznego były osoby, które domyślały się mojej tożsamości, mimo, że byłem tam incognito. Więc on podstępem sprawił, że Ron... - Potter przełknął głośno - użył wielosokowego eliksiru, aby się za mnie przebrać, pojawić w szpitalu i pójść do domu... Dał Ronowi zapasowy świstoklik, na wypadek gdyby został schwytany. Dumbledore myślał, że... że chcieli tylko go porwać. I miał rację, nie chcieli go zabić, to znaczy zabić mnie... Ale w planie było wiele dziur. Ron myślał, że dom został opuszczony. Myślał, że ja wiedziałem o planie i nikogo tam nie będzie, więc dałby się porwać, zaprowadzić do Voldemorta, zaktywowałby świstoklik, który sprowadziłby go w końcu do Hogwartu. To był ryzykowny plan, i może by się powiódł, gdyby Dumbledore był szczery ze mną i z Ronem. Byłem przytomny, ale nawet nie wspomniał o planie, kiedy mnie odwiedził. A Ron ufał mu wystarczająco, aby nie kwestionować decyzji dyrektora. Myślał, że to wszystko przedyskutowaliśmy wcześniej. Gdyby plan zadziałał, miałbym kilka wolnych od podejrzeń dni, wystarczająco dużo, aby odzyskać siły, podczas gdy Voldemort uważałby, że jestem w Hogwarcie, bezpieczny. Ale to nie zadziałało - głos Pottera był tylko szeptem. - Nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało, ponieważ mnie tam nie było. Ale myślę, że kiedy Ron zrozumiał, że dom nie jest pusty, spanikował. Nagle nie mógł pozwolić, aby go złapali. Musiał bronić dwóch przestraszonych kobiet, które nie wiedziały o tym głupim planie. Mieli ogromną przewagę liczebną. Zaczęła się walka. W chwili, kiedy tam dotarłem prawie wszyscy nie żyli...

- Jak się tam dostałeś? - zapytał cicho Snape.

- Miałem swój własny alarmowy świstoklik. I poczułem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Ogłuszyłem pielęgniarkę i przeniosłem się do domu. Pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczyłem był Ron. Przerażony, zacząłem przeszukiwać cały dom, ale znalazłem tylko Lunę w mojej sypialni. Nie była martwa, była umierająca. Zgwałcili ją i poderżnęli jej gardło. Wziąłem ją na ręce. Wszędzie była krew. Starałem się zatamować krwawienie, ale nie byłem w stanie. Byłem zbyt słaby, aby się aportować. Heather nigdzie nie było - Potter miał oczy zamknięte, a jego twarz była śmiertelnie blada. - Nie mogłem jej uratować. Umarła w moich ramionach, ale ona... jakoś zdołała wykrztusić, że to był Montague. Martius Montague. I że zabrał ze sobą Heather.

- Więc to Martius zabił Heather - zaskrzeczał z trudem Snape.

Jakoś teraz mógł idealnie zrozumieć Pottera.

Czuł, że sam również chce opuścić czarodziejski świat raz na zawsze.

-----------  
(1) przekład - Mirriel i Toroj (z powodu braku profesjonalnego przekładu)  
Tekst oryginalny wiersza:  
_ I wander by the edge  
Of this desolate lake  
Where wind cries in the sedge:  
Until the axle break  
That keeps the stars in their round,  
And hands hurl in the deep  
The banners of East and West,  
And the girdle of light is unbound,  
Your breast will not lie by the breast  
Of your beloved in sleep. _

(2) przekład - Zygmunt Kubiak


	7. Rozdział 7

Rozdział 7

Harry drżał i to wyrwało Mistrza Eliksirów z szoku. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok niego młodzieńca, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wbijał paznokcie w czoło, jak gdyby usiłował walczyć z narastającym szlochem.

Severus nie wiedział, co zrobić. Co miał uczynić w sytuacji takiej jak ta? Zawsze odgrywał rolę bydlaka bez serca i nie było to zbyt trudne, ponieważ nienawidził - nie, _ kiedyś _ nienawidził - chłopaka, syna Jamesa Pottera, z całego serca, umysłu i siły, ale teraz... teraz nie wiedział. I nie było to z powodu Heather. Ale... ten młody człowiek stracił tak wiele w swoim życiu. Nie był aroganckim bałwanem, był - teraz Severus zrozumiał, że zawsze był - emocjonalnie skrzywdzonym chłopcem, albo młodzieńcem, pełnym emocji, smutków i lęków, dźwigającym na barkach oczekiwania całego czarodziejskiego świata... Bardzo, bardzo silnym młodzieńcem, ale tylko człowiekiem. Nie bohaterem. Nie idolem. I znajdował się na skraju załamania nerwowego - prawdopodobnie już od miesięcy, a już z pewnością w ciągu całego czasu, kiedy był z nim Severus. Czy to możliwe, że obecność najbardziej znienawidzonego profesora doprowadziła go na krawędź? Czy ją już przekroczył, czy nadal walczył, będąc tak silnym, jak wszyscy oczekiwali?

Długie włosy Pottera wysunęły się zza uszu, gdzie wcześniej je zatknął i zasłoniły mu twarz, skrywając jego smutek przed oczami Severusa. Ale lekkiego drżenia nie dało się ukryć.

Podejmując wreszcie decyzję Severus zatrzymał się w następnej małej wiosce przed gospodą i, nie czekając na reakcję Harry'ego, praktycznie zaciągnął zdezorientowanego mężczyznę do budynku.

Było późne popołudnie i w gospodzie nie było zbyt wiele osób, tylko barman i dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiających cicho przy drzwiach. Snape rozejrzał się szybko i zauważył miejsce w połowie drogi pomiędzy drzwiami a wejściem do kuchni. To było dobre strategicznie miejsce, nie było tam okien, więc nie można było ich dojrzeć z zewnątrz. Popchnął nadal dygocącego Pottera w kierunku stołu, posadził go, a sam zamówił napoje i kanapki. Kiedy kelner odszedł od ich stolika, usiadł naprzeciwko Pottera i wepchnął kubek kawy w jego dłonie.

- Wypij to.

Potter skinął głową i wypił, jak automat. Następnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy swojego jakże znienawidzonego profesora.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał z nadal drżącymi ramionami. Miał zakrwawione czoło w miejscach, gdzie wbił w nie paznokcie. Jego zielone oczy były pełne łez.

- Musisz jakoś... uwolnić to - powiedział bezbarwnym głosem Snape. - Czy ty... opłakiwałeś ich?

Harry opuścił wzrok na stół.

- Ja... nie śmiałem. Starałem się walczyć... Nie było nikogo, aby pomóc...

Te krótkie zdania uderzyły Snape'a w serce.

- Ale... - zaczął, ale Harry odezwał się, szepcząc do kubka z kawą:

- Wszyscy zginęli. Dumbledore mnie zdradził. Jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to uciec. Uciekłem - zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko. - Nadal uciekam.

- W końcu musisz się zatrzymać. Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać...

- Mam nadzieję, że Voldemort mnie zabije. I wreszcie się to skończy.

Głos młodzieńca był poważny, jak wtedy w jego mieszkaniu, kiedy powiedział Snape'owi, aby go zabił.

- Potter... Harry... - powiedział niepewnie Snape. - Nadal jesteś młody. Musisz się zmierzyć z Czarnym Lordem, ale masz szansę przeżyć...

- Nie chcę przeżyć...

- Musisz!

- Nie - głos Pottera był pusty, tak jak jego oczy.

Coś w zachowaniu młodego człowieka sprawiło, że Snape odezwał się ponownie.

- Ależ tak - powiedział spokojnie, uspokajająco, i kontynuował, ignorując wyraźny gniew Harry'ego. - Kiedy byłem młody i głupi, udałem się do Czarnego Lorda i wstąpiłem w szeregi jego sług. Miałem zaledwie osiemnaście lat. Byłem zimnym, sarkastycznym, brzydkim nastolatkiem przepełnionym nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty. Chciałem zabić twojego ojca, Blacka i kilka innych osób i stwierdziłem, że służba u Czarnego Lorda da mi taką możliwość. Więc poszedłem do niego. Byłem głupcem. Byłem zaślepiony swoimi własnymi emocjami, swoim pragnieniem zemsty. A kiedy odzyskałem rozsądek było już za późno. Zostałem naznaczony. Już nie mogłem uciec. Byłem sam, byłem Śmierciożercą i nie widziałem dla siebie przyszłości. Nie widziałem drogi ucieczki - westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Wtedy udałem się do Hogsmeade, do Świńskiego Łba i upiłem się. Potrzebowałem tego, ponieważ byłem zbyt tchórzliwy, aby działać na trzeźwo. Kiedy byłem już zupełnie zalany, wynająłem pokój, zamknąłem się w nim i spróbowałem popełnić samobójstwo. Udałoby mi się, gdyby ten przeklęty Mundungus Fletcher nie odkrył tego wcześniej i nagle okazało się, że zamiast zwisać z sufitu, leżę na łóżku otoczony przez ludzi. Fletcher, Aberforth i ich kumple z pubu. Wreszcie Fletcher zdecydował się wezwać Dumbledore'a. Do czasu, aż dyrektor przybył, wytrzeźwiałem, bałem się spotkania... i nie chciałem już umrzeć. Kiedy pojawił się Dumbledore, poprosił aby wszyscy wyszli. Skądś wiedział kim... czym jestem, ale nie pytał dlaczego przeszedłem na mroczną stronę. W zamian pocieszył mnie, a później zapytał, czy zostanę dla niego szpiegiem...

- Manipulował tobą - Harry nagle mu przerwał. - Pozwolił, by cała szkoła dręczyła cię i pchnęła na mroczną stronę. Wiedział, jestem tego pewny, że to popchnie cię w stronę Voldemorta, a kiedy załamałeś się, wykorzystał cię.

- Potter, to nie...

- Dlaczego nigdy nie ukarał mojego ojca czy Syriusza za ich zachowanie? Dlaczego nie wyrzucił ich ze szkoły, albo przynajmniej Syriusza, po tym jak prawie cię zabił? Wie dokładnie, co się dzieje w szkole. Chciał, aby tak się stało. Potrzebował szpiega, więc manipulował tobą.

- To nieprawda!

- Nie? - Potter uniósł sceptycznie brew i Severus ledwo powstrzymał jęk.

Nie chciał wierzyć Potterowi. Wiara w to byłaby równoznaczna z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że całe jego życie nie należało do niego, że decyzje, jakie podjął, nie były jego decyzjami, i naprawdę był tylko pionkiem - głupim, małym, kierowanym emocjami chłopcem, zmuszonym do kroczenia ścieżką, po której nigdy nie zamierzał iść...

- Zawsze ci ufał, ponieważ byłeś pod jego kontrolą, bo wierzyłeś, że zawdzięczasz mu życie gdyż nie przekazał cię Ministerstwu, czułeś wdzięczność za uratowanie cię przed Azkabanem, za posadę, której zawsze nienawidziłeś... - Na twarzy Pottera nie było widać kpiny, tylko smutek i powagę. - Uczyniłeś ogromny błąd, kiedy byłeś młody, ale byłeś sam i byłeś wkurzony, prawdopodobnie miałeś gównianą sytuację rodziną...

- Stój, Potter - jęknął Snape i ku jego zdziwieniu Potter zamilkł. - Biorę odpowiedzialność za swoje błędy. To ja podjąłem niewłaściwe decyzje...

- Miałeś osiemnaście lat...

- Byłem dorosły.

- Ledwo.

- Masz manię prześladowczą, Potter.

- Nie. Po prostu nienawidzę tego, że Dumbledore chce wygrać tę wojnę za wszelką cenę. Że uważa, iż cel uświęca środki...

- Potter...

- Nie, Severusie. Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie najpierw, bo nie opowiedziałem ci całej historii. Naprawdę straciłeś całą rodzinę.

- Tak ci powiedziałem - Snape wzruszył ramionami.

Potter zignorował jego uwagę. Wziął do ręki whisky i wypił całą szklankę jednym haustem. - Ja również potrzebuję pomocy, Severusie. Nie jestem tak odważny jak myślisz.

Nieprzyjemne uczucie zaczęło przewracać żołądkiem Snape'a. Potter odstawił szklankę na stół, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął.

- Rok po opuszczeniu szkoły zakończyłem trening aurora i zostałem skierowany do Hogsmeade. Tam spotkałem dziewczynę. Była na siódmym w Hogwarcie. Mogliśmy się spotykać tylko w weekendy Hogsmeade, ale w jakiś sposób... polubiliśmy się. Pod koniec roku zapytałem, czy chciałaby ze mną chodzić. Zgodziła się, ale bardzo się bała swojej rodziny. Nie chciała, aby wiedzieli, że jesteśmy razem, więc poprosiliśmy o pomoc jedną z jej przyjaciółek, która była również moją przyjaciółką.

Snape'owi zaczęło się kręcić w głowie. To nie mogła być prawda...

- Jej przyjaciółka pomagała nam spotykać się regularnie. Ale to było takie upokarzające, jakbyśmy mieli jakiś nikczemny romans: ukrywaliśmy się, zawsze ukrywaliśmy, trzymaliśmy to w tajemnicy. Ale ona bała się działać. Ja również byłem wtedy idiotą, ale miałem tylko dziewiętnaście lat i obawiałem się poważnego związku... To znaczy podniesienia naszego związku na poważniejszy poziom. Ona była taka młoda, ja również... I bałem się, że kiedy raz się zobowiążę, ona również stanie się celem Śmierciożerców. Więc umawialiśmy się na randki. Tak było przez dwa lata, potem... potem raz przyszła na randkę z czerwonymi oczami. Przestraszyłem się. Myślałem, że chce mnie zostawić, a w tym czasie byłem już zupełnie szalony z miłości - Potter uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Więc zamiast jej wysłuchać, zapytałem czy za mnie wyjdzie. Prawie zemdlała i powiedziała, że jest w ciąży.

Snape chciał wyciągnął dłoń i uścisnąć ze współczuciem ramię młodzieńca, ale czuł się jak sparaliżowany. Poprzednia smutna opowieść zamieniła się w przerażającą i ledwo udawało mu się utrzymać neutralną postawę.

Wszystko w jego umyśle zaczynało dopasowywać się do siebie, ale zdecydował się słuchać. Potter potrzebował kogoś, przed kim mógłby otworzyć serce. To była opowieść, której jeszcze nikomu nie opowiadał, tego Severus był pewny.

- Byłem przerażony. Co innego ożenić się z kimś, a zupełnie co innego mieć dziecko w samym środku wojny. Więc zdecydowaliśmy, że utrzymamy to z sekrecie. Przybraliśmy fałszywe nazwiska i zaczęliśmy planować, jak zapewnić bezpieczeństwo mojej przyszłej rodzinie. Ale wtedy matka... jej matka odkryła, że ona jest w ciąży. Załamała się i opowiedziała wszystko matce. Ale jej matka nie powtórzyła nic jej ojcu. Wręcz odwrotnie, pomagała nam. To jej pomysłem była przeprowadzka do Australii. Pobraliśmy się w mugolski sposób, i nikt nie wiedział o naszym małżeństwie, poza jej matką, Ronem i Luną. Ale wiedzieliśmy, że nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić wszystkiego za sobą, więc ustaliliśmy, że zostanę w Brytanii i będę odwiedzał ich tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Do czerwca mieliśmy już gotowe wszystkie dokumenty. Plan był taki, że Ron, Luna i... i one przybędą tutaj przed narodzinami naszego dziecka i że będą tu mieszkać jako mugole, by uniknąć dalszych komplikacji. Wysłaliśmy większość swoich osobistych rzeczy: książki, ubrania, drobiazgi. Ron spędził tutaj kilka dni i sprowadził meble. Wszystko było gotowe. Nawet bilety na samolot - spojrzał na Snape'a, z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach. - Przybyliby tutaj dwudziestego piątego czerwca. A wtedy Dumbledore przybył, zobaczył i zwyciężył.

Cisza zdawała się ogłuszać.

- A... co się stało kiedy... kiedy znalazłeś - Snape przełknął, gardło go bolało - pana Weasley'a i pannę Lovegood...

- Dumbledore mnie znalazł - zachrypiał Harry. - Myślał, że jestem poważnie ranny, bo byłem cały we krwi. Luna zmarła w moich ramionach. Wykrwawiła się - zadrżał. - Zabrał mnie do Hogwartu, do Madam Pomfrey, i dali mi Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. - Nagle młody mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w stół z desperacją. - Drań! Powiedziałem mu, że nic mi jest, że nie byłem ranny, i że muszę iść! Powinienem pójść za Montaguem! Ale on nalegał i obudziłem się dopiero następnego dnia w Ambulatorium. Wiedziałem, że już za późno, ale musiałem spróbować i znaleźć Heather. Ogłuszyłem Madam Pomfrey i Mundungusa, i wyruszyłem. Byłem zdesperowany i przerażony. Wiedziałem, gdzie był dom Montague'a. Aportowałem się tam. Znalazłem Martiusa, siedzącego w bawialni. Zaatakował mnie. Ogłuszyłem go i runął w stronę kominka. Złamał sobie kark. Zginął tam. I... - drżenie Pottera było tak silne, że nie był już w stanie trzymać szklanki. Severus patrzył na niego przez kilka chwili, potem nagle wstał i usiadł obok młodzieńca. Harry spojrzał na niego. - To takie okropne, Severusie... ja... ja nie mogę powiedzieć...

- Spróbuj - powiedział łagodnie.

Przez moment Potter wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć, ale po chwili odzyskał przytomność i złapał Severusa za ubranie szukając czegoś, do czego mógłby się przytrzymać.

- Znalazłem Heather w sypialni. Z... z moim synem. Nie żyli.

Nawet, jeśli Snape spodziewał się takiego zakończenia od samego początku rozmowy, nie był na nie gotowy. Nie był gotowy, by to usłyszeć. By to wytrzymać. Potter ukrył twarz w jego swetrze, mamrocząc:

- Skrzaty domowe powiedziały mi, że Martius bił Heather, wyzywając ją. Dziwka Pottera. Kurwa. I... przez to bicie ona zaczęła rodzić. Ale to było zbyt szybko. Dziecko miało urodzić się w sierpniu. Wtedy Martius pomyślał, że dziecko byłoby wspaniałym narzędziem do szantażowania mnie. Ale... ale dziecko zmarło. Wtedy Martius zabił Heather - w tym momencie Severus trzymał mocno Pottera, który cicho wył w jego pierś. - Kiedy przybyłem oboje nie żyli... nie mogłem ich uratować... zawiodłem, ponieważ Dumbledore nie słuchał...

Nigdy w swoim życiu Severus nie czuł się tak zrozpaczony. Nawet kiedy próbował się powiesić, był jakoś... w lepszym nastroju. Och tak, to brzmiało głupio, ale to była prawda. Opowieść Pottera była jak koszmar, z którego nie dało się obudzić, ostateczna, jak kamień nagrobkowy - i przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy życie nie jest tylko małą kreską pomiędzy dwiema datami. 1950–2001. Albo 1982–2001. To małe "–". To właśnie jest życie.

Jego siostra: Heather Snape. Żyła 51 lat.

Jego siostrzenica: Heather Montague. Żyła 19 lat.

Gorące łzy zamgliły mu wzrok. To było niesprawiedliwe. Niesprawiedliwe, niesprawiedliwe, niesprawiedliwe. Powinny żyć. Ale zginęły, ponieważ... ponieważ co? Ponieważ Potter zatrzymał wzrok na Heather? Heather Montague. Montague. Co za pasujące nazwisko! Heather Montague, Ślizgonka z rodziny Śmierciożercy, która zakochała się w Harry'm Potterze, symbolu światła... jak głupia tragedia.

Albo co innego? Z powodu mężczyzny, który zawsze robił wszystko, aby wygrać wojnę? Mężczyzny, który wszystkich traktował jak pionki na przerażającej szachownicy?

A może z powodu Martiusa Monague'a, okrutnego bydlaka, który nie oszczędził swojego jedynego dziecka?

Nie, nie mógł obwiniać Pottera. Młody człowiek zrobił wszystko, aby bronić swoich ukochanych. Ale pozostała dwójka... Oni byli odpowiedzialni. Martius nie żył, więc oznaczało to, że mógł wezwać tylko Dumbledore'a do wyrównania rachunku. Po wojnie. Tak, starzec mu za to odpowie.

Szloch Pottera powoli zaczął słabnąć. Ostrożnie Severus uwolnił go i popchnął swój własny napój w stronę młodzieńca, który pokręcił głową i odwrócił twarz ze wstydem.

- Nie musisz się wstydzić, Harry - westchnął Snape. Jego własna twarz była zalana łzami, jego własne oczy były czerwone. - To musiało zostać zrobione...

Potter przytaknął.

- Przepraszam - powiedział znowu.

- Nie musisz - Snape wziął głęboki wdech. - A jak... jak zginęła moja siostra?

- Poszedłem do niej po... po... - pokręcił głową. - Spałem w jej mieszkaniu. Rano znalazłem ją umierającą w jej łóżku. Otruła się. Zabrałem ją do szpitala, ale było już za późno. Umarła. Pielęgniarka wręczyła mi książkę z wierszami, powiedziała, że znalazła ją w jej kieszeni. Schowałem akt zgonu do książki i zapomniałem o nim.

Długa cisza.

- Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś - Severus wypuścił powietrze.

- Nie chciałem - odpowiedział Harry, szczerość była doskonale słyszalna w jego głosie. - Ale po tym jak powiedziałeś mi, że Heather była twoją siostrą, pomyślałem, że masz prawo wiedzieć.

- Przykro mi, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej. Mógłbym pomóc...

Potter szturchnął go łokciem i zachichotał niewesoło.

- Och, jasne. Byłbyś zachwycony, wiedząc, że Harry Potter jest mężem twojej siostrzenicy! Skandal! Myślę, że byś wrzeszczał, może byś mnie przeklął, a może raczej oddał Voldemortowi, niż pogodził się z myślą, że stałem się członkiem twojej rodziny. I Heather... obie o tym wiedziały. Nigdy mi nie powiedziały, że jesteście spokrewnieni. Nie wolno mi jednak było tobie pyskować, ponieważ moja żona jako była Ślizgonka zabroniła mi.

- Nie wiem - powiedział Severus, kiedy Harry przestał przemawiać. - Kochałem Heather jakby była moim własnym dzieckiem. Możliwe, że zdołałaby sprawić, żebym ciebie zaakceptował. Byliśmy dość... blisko. Ona i moja siostra spędzały prawie każde lato ze mną, a kiedy przyszła do Hogwartu, spędzaliśmy razem sporo czasu. Była dość samotna w swoim Domu. A zanim... zanim uciekła z tobą, powiedziała mi, abym się nie martwił, ale że chciała uwolnić się od swojego ojca. Nie byłem szczęśliwy, ale ufałem jej. A potem Heather również zniknęła bez śladu... - westchnął. - Czemu nie wiedziałem o ich pogrzebie?

- Ponieważ nikogo nie zaprosiłem. Takie było ostatnie życzenie... twojej siostry. Ja... ja wiem, że będziesz zły, ale pochowałem je w Dolinie Godrika, obok grobowca moich rodziców.

Potter najwyraźniej czekał na jakąś ostrą reprymendę, ale Snape tylko skinął głową.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie - odparł Potter. - To _ ja _ dziękuję, za...

Snape uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się.

- Dumbledore byłby wniebowzięty, widząc nas takich uprzejmych wobec siebie...

Harry'emu mina zrzedła.

- Proszę, nie... nie wspominaj o nim. Obwiniam go, nawet jeśli ty uważasz, że jest w tej sytuacji bez winy. Czuję, jakby ukradł mi życie. Nawet jeśli wiem, że to Voldemort... Nic na to nie poradzę. Gdyby traktował mnie jak równego, albo przynajmniej jak dorosłego... Syriusz by żył. Może Remus i Hermiona nie, ale Ron, Luna, moja żona, twoja siostra i... - głos mu się załamał - mój syn by żyli.

- Czy ty chcesz... - głos Snape'a załamał się tak jak Pottera. - Czy ty chciałeś nazwać go Solidus?

Potter spojrzał na niego z poczuciem zdrady i strachu na twarzy.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Miałeś koszmar...

- Och - Harry ponownie opuścił głowę. - Chciałem nazwać go Jason. Ale Heather chciała poważnego imienia, imienia właściwego dla czarodzieja. Więc kompromisem było Jason Solidus Potter. Ale... zrezygnowałbym z tego głupiego Jasona, gdybym mógł ich odzyskać. Zrobiłbym wszystko. Wszystko.

W tej chwili Snape nie mógł już z tym walczyć. Ściskał Pottera za ramię, aż młodzieniec na niego nie spojrzał i przełknął.

- Potter... Harry. Ja wiem, że przeprosiny nie pomogą. I że nie zmienią przeszłości. Ale przepraszam za swoje zachowanie. Moje zachowanie od chwili naszego pierwszego spotkania. To było nie do przyjęcia. Byłem zaślepiony nienawiścią i uprzedzeniami. Traktowałem cię gorzej niż twój ojciec traktował mnie. Nie chciałem widzieć. Obwiniałem ich o swoje złe decyzje, o przegranie swojego życia. Chciałem się zemścić na tobie. Powinienem być bardziej... dojrzały. Ale nie byłem. Przepraszam.

Twarz Harry'ego nie rozjaśniła się.

- Kiedyś byłby rozradowany twoimi przeprosinami. Ale teraz wolałbym, aby Heather żyła a ty i ja byli we wrogich stosunkach... - zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę. - Ale oczywiście przyjmuję przeprosiny. W każdym razie jesteś moją ostatnią rodziną.

- Och tak - usta Snape'a wygięły się w uśmiechu. - Czymś w rodzaju teścia.

- Tak. Coś w tym rodzaju.


	8. Rozdział 8

Rozdział 8

Harry czuł się dużo lepiej. Tak, jakby ogromny ciężar został zdjęty z jego... serca, umysłu, piersi - znowu mógł oddychać, znowu mógł _ czuć_, a nie tylko wyczuwać. Czuć nie tylko ból, ale też smutek, żałobę, strach... Znowu był całością. Snape zmienił się. Był mniej mroczny, mniej okrutny, mniej... brzydki. Tak, Harry'emu wydawał się teraz - kiedy ostatnie pozostałości wzajemnej nienawiści zniknęły - mniej brzydki. Przed nim siedział mężczyzna niezbyt przystojny, ale również nie uosobienie okrucieństwa i złośliwości. Być może sprawił to brak typowych Snape'owych uśmieszków.

A teraz, kiedy Harry miał okazję przyjrzeć się dokładniej swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi, zaczynał dostrzegać podobieństwo w rysach twarzy pomiędzy Heather a jej wujem. Te same usta, te same brwi, podobny kształt podbródka. Czy jego syn również byłby podobny do Snape'a? Nie wiedział. Widział dziecko tylko raz i nie śmiał przyjrzeć się mu dokładniej, a wydarzenia tamtego popołudnia były dość zamazane i bolesne. Mały chłopczyk odszedł zanim zdołał naprawdę przybyć. Jego syn. Jego zmarły syn.

Teraz był wściekły na Dumbledore'a. Jego opowieść nagle sprawiła, że wszystko stało się bardziej rzeczywiste, a pokrewieństwo Heather i Snape'a tylko umocniło to uczucie. Heather nie była już samoistną istotą w jego umyśle, była członkiem większej rodziny... Większej rodziny, która teraz wymarła.

Snape był ostatnim z dużej rodziny, jak on sam. O nie, nie był sam: jego ciotka, wuj i Dudley (już rozwiedziony) nadal żyli w Surrey - zadowoleni, że dziwoląg nigdy już nie wróci, by zakłócić ich miałki mugolski żywot. Harry nie widział ich od swoich ostatnich wakacji pomiędzy szóstą a siódmą klasą. Nie żeby za nimi tęsknił.

Ale nadal brakowało mu rodziny, domu, czegoś, co kiedyś miał przez kilka miesięcy.

- Nie sądzę, abyśmy zdołali dotrzeć dzisiaj do Laverton - odezwał się nagle Snape, przerywając długą ciszę. - Zbyt długo byliśmy z tym pubie.

- Nic nie szkodzi - wymamrotał Harry i przeciągnął się na siedząco.

- Sądzę, że powinniśmy ruszać, ale nie dam rady prowadzić przez kolejne trzy godziny. Plecy mnie bolą i nie mogę utrzymać oczu otwartych.

- Musimy więc się zatrzymać.

- Na następnej stacji benzynowej - ziewnął Snape.

- I tak jestem głodny. Chociaż nienawidzę spać w samochodzie. Nie mogę spać normalnie, a kiedy się obudzę, czuję się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.

- To samo ze mną - westchnął Snape. - Ale tak jest lepiej, jeśli mamy nie zostawiać śladów.

- Wiem. To był mój pomysł.

- To prawda.

Sprzeczali się jeszcze przez kilka minut i Harry naprawdę cieszył się brakiem nienawiści i pogardy w tej małej kłótni. To było odświeżające.

- Najgorsze, że mam czyste ubrania w swoim kufrze i nie mogę do nich dotrzeć... - wymamrotał Snape, kiedy Harry wspomniał o kąpieli, normalnym łóżku i czystych ubraniach.

- Och, w Sydney jak podejrzewam.

- Nie, w mojej kieszeni - Snape zmarszczył brwi. - Zmniejszone. Potrzebuję tylko różdżki...

Harry parsknął.

- To może być wkurzające...

- Owszem, jest - Snape wyjął małe pudełko i Harry zaczął chichotać.

- Ślicznie - Snape prychnął. - Nie wspominaj już o tym. Jeśli ta wojna się kiedykolwiek skończy, będę spać przez tydzień, po długiej kąpieli, w normalnym łóżku, najlepiej nie sam...

- Albo spać, albo nie sam - zauważył wesoło Harry. - Nie sądzę, abyś mógł robić te dwie rzeczy równocześnie...

- No dobra. To najpierw kąpiel. Potem spanie. A następnie...

- Jesteś kawalerem, prawda? - Harry spojrzał ciekawie na Snape'a.

- Oczywiście. Jestem i pozostanę nim - odpowiedział mężczyzna rzeczowo. - Nie jestem wrażliwym facetem. Nienawidzę romansów i podobnych bzdur. Wolę siedzenie w swojej bibliotece i czytanie, niż rozmawianie z głupią kobietą czy pilnowanie dzieci... - zadrżał ze wstrętem. - Och, i złożę rezygnację. To będzie pierwsze, nie kąpiel i nie łóżko. Rezygnacja.

- Nienawidzisz uczyć.

- Cholerne odkrycie stulecia, panie Potter.

- Ale teraz nie uczysz!

- Ponieważ dyrektor pomyślał, że odnalezienie ciebie jest ważniejsze niż lekcje eliksirów. Och, i pewni uczniowie z mojego własnego domu próbowali mnie otruć, jako zdrajcę.

- Otruć ciebie? - Harry wytrzeszczył oczy z rozbawiania. - Czy oni mieli po kolei w głowach?

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Wyczułem zapach cyjanku w swojej kawie. Głupie bachory.

- A co zrobisz po tym?

- Po czym?

- Po złożeniu rezygnacji, kąpieli, wyspaniu się, seksie... później?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Napiszę normalny podręcznik do Obrony. I może również lepszy do Eliksirów. A ty?

- Nie sądzę, abym żył tak długo.

Zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie, które trwało aż do chwili, kiedy zatrzymali się na następnej stacji benzynowej. Tym razem obaj poszli po napoje i jedzenie. Po chwili Snape udał się do toalety. Harry pozostał sam, rozmyślając nad ostatnimi dniami, kiedy nagle poczuł jakby ktoś przycisnął palec lub patyk do jego pleców. Zamarł. To nie był Severus, wiedział o tym, widział ze swojego miejsca drzwi toalety. Ale kiedy spróbował się odwrócić, ktoś zza jego pleców wyszeptał mu do ucha: "Proszę się nie ruszać, panie Poulter."

Kolejny mężczyzna pojawił się przed nim: wysoki, barczysty, w pomarańczowo-czarnej szacie. Harry zakrztusił się kanapką. Czarodzieje, tutaj, pośrodku sklepu na mugolskiej stacji benzynowej, zupełnie widoczni? Oszaleli?!

- Co tutaj robicie? - zapytał kiedy tylko przestał kaszleć.

- Szukaliśmy ciebie, panie Poulter. Jesteśmy członkami Australijskiej Ministerialnej Grupy Aurorów. Jesteś aresztowany w związku z podejrzeniem o morderstwo niejakiego Antonina Dolohov...

- Och, a więc to był on! - Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. - Dobrze mu tak, skurwysynowi. Chociaż to nie ja go zabiłem - kontynuował konwersacyjnym tonem. - To jeden z jego towarzyszy Śmierciożerców. Z pewnością znaleźliście na jego lewym przedramieniu Mroczny Znak...

- Nie, nie było żadnego śladu czegoś takiego na jego lewym przedramieniu, panie Poulter. Wręcz odwrotnie, powiedziano nam, że jesteś podejrzany o przynależność do wspomnianej wcześniej grupy...

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Najwidoczniej Voldemort nadal ma swoich ludzi w ministerstwie.

Auror drgnął, słysząc imię Voldemorta, co Harry zauważył z ponurą radością. Powoli podciągnął lewy rękaw swetra, pokazując aurorom nietkniętą skórę.

- Nie jestem jego sługą i nigdy nie będę.

- Więc rzeczywiście jesteś czarodziejem! - powiedział triumfalnie mężczyzna stojący za nim.

- Oczywiście - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc musimy na razie aresztować pana, dopóki...

Harry zirytował się.

- O nie. Nie zostanę aresztowany - przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny, który stał przed nim i kątem oka dostrzegł jak drzwi toalety otwierają się cicho. - Udowodnię natomiast, że to nie mnie szukacie. Podejdź bliżej. - Mężczyzna za nim poruszył się niespokojnie. Najwyraźniej on również był ciekawy. Uśmiechając się, Harry oderwał kawałek sztucznej skóry z prawej strony czoła i odsunął do tyłu swoje długie włosy. Auror stojący przed nim omal nie zemdlał.

- Ty... - zająknął się. - Ty...

Harry poczuł, jak ucisk zniknął z jego pleców, a drugi auror okrążył go, aby przyjrzeć się temu, co tak wstrząsnęło jego kolegą.

Kiedy zauważył bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku.

Ale nie mieli czasu, aby dłużej się gapić. W następnej chwili Harry uderzył aurora w twarz, podczas gdy Snape ogłuszył drugiego. Kiedy obaj się wyprostowali każdy miał zdobyczną różdżkę.

- Myślę, że powinieneś rzucić Obliviate na pracownika stacji. Wygląda na dość zszokowanego - rzekł Harry.

Snape przytaknął i machnięciem sprawił, że twarz mężczyzny nabrała zmieszanego wyrazu. Harry i Snape szybko wyciągnęli dwóch nieprzytomnych mężczyzn na zewnątrz. Kiedy już wyszli, spojrzeli na siebie.

- Co teraz? - zapytał Snape.

- Powiedziałeś, że masz ze sobą swój kufer. Masz również Veritaserum?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Snape, prawie urażony. Jakby noszenie Veritaserum w kieszeni było rzeczą normalną. - Ale nie tutaj. Chodźmy w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce. Nie chcę, dać się złapać na podawaniu aurorom nielegalnego serum.

Umieścili obu nieprzytomnych mężczyzn w samochodzie i odjechali kilka mil od stacji benzynowej.

- Rzuć Petrificus na tego - Harry wskazał dłonią na jednego z nich. - I Ennervate.

Snape wyglądał na zirytowanego.

- Ty również masz różdżkę, panie Potter.

- Nie jestem w nastroju na oglądanie Voldemorta, panie Snape - odparł. Snape nagle zrozumiał i, po powiększeniu swojego kufra oraz wyciągnięciu małej fiolki przeźroczystego eliksiru, rzucił oba zaklęcia na mężczyzn.

Wymierzył trzy krople mikstury pod język półprzytomnego aurora.

- Możesz zaczynać - skinął głową na Harry'ego.

- Czy jesteś pracownikiem ministerstwa? - Harry pochylił się nad mężczyzną.

- Tak, auror O'Leagh z Australijskiej Ministerialnej Grupy Aurorów.

- Czy jesteś zwolennikiem Czarnego Lorda?

- Nie.

Obaj mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Kogo szukacie?

- Jamesa Poultera z Sydney.

- Dlaczego?

- Jest podejrzany o morderstwo i członkostwo w organizacji Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

- Kto podał wam tę informację?

- Otrzymaliśmy ją z Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

- Pięknie - mruknął Snape.

- Jak mnie znaleźliście?

- Dostaliśmy anonimową informację, że widziano cię w miejscowej gospodzie pięć godzin temu. Ponieważ zostałeś uznany za niebezpiecznego czarodzieja, Ministerstwo wysłało nas zamiast mugolskiej policji.

- Pięć godzin - Harry zwrócił się do Snape'a. - To znaczy, że wkrótce mogą być tutaj.

- Nie rozumiem pewnych rzeczy, Severusie - Harry wreszcie wstał. - Nie widzieli Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu Dolohova.

- Och, więc to był on - przytaknął Snape z pewnym roztargnieniem. - Znak znika w przypadku, jeśli rzucający go lub noszący umiera. Pamiętasz Barty'ego Croucha? To byłby dobry dowód na poparcie słów dyrektora, ale wraz ze śmiercią Croucha - nawet jeśli nie była to całkowita śmierć, tak jak Czarnego Pana kiedyś - zniknął. Taki był powód tego, że nie mogli wyłapać Śmierciożerców po pierwszej wojnie. Nie było dowodów.

- Och - przytaknął Harry. - A co z Mrocznym Znakiem nad moim domem? Czy mugole go widzieli?

- Nie. Tylko czarodzieje mogą zobaczyć te zaklęcia. Dla mugoli wyglądają jak fajerwerki.

Snape w międzyczasie schylił się ponownie nad swoim kufrem i wyciągnął kolejną fiolkę.

- Co to?

- Wielosokowy - westchnął Snape. - Zmienimy się w tych aurorów i deportujemy stąd, zanim przybędzie Czarny Pan.

- Jeśli ja się deportuję, wyczuje moją magiczną...

- Nie. Wielosokowy da ci również osobistą magiczną sygnaturę danej osoby.

- Nie wiedziałem o tym.

- Najwidoczniej nie uważałeś podczas lekcji na siódmym roku.

- Ignorowanie sadystycznego nauczyciela wymagało całej mojej uwagi.

Snape otworzył usta, ale zamknął je z klapnięciem.

- No dobra. Wracajmy do pracy.

Wkrótce znajoma postać Snape'a przemieniła się w brązowowłosego młodzieńca, podczas gdy Harry stał się nieco grubszym typem w średnim wieku o rudoblond włosach.

- Udamy się z powrotem do Sydney, wynajmiemy pokój, prześpimy się, a jutro zdecydujemy, co zrobić dalej.

- Czemu nie do Perth?

- Ponieważ nigdy tam nie byłem. Nie mogę się tam aportować.

- Rozumiem.

Wepchnęli dwóch nieprzytomnych mężczyzn do samochodu i w następnej chwili już ich nie było.

-----

Kiedy dotarli do swojego pokoju, Snape widział, że Harry goni resztkami sił. To nie było zaskakujące: ten dzień, wraz z bolesnym wyznaniem i nieoczekiwanym pojawieniem się aurorów ministerstwa, po kilku nocach spędzonych w samochodzie najwyraźniej zużył resztki energii młodzieńca.

Mimo wszystko nie pozwolił Potterowi iść spać bez prysznica i kolacji, ale kiedy wreszcie czarnowłosa głowa jego byłego wroga dotknęła poduszki, ten natychmiast zasnął.

Snape przeciwnie, pozwolił sobie po kolacji na długą kąpiel, rozmyślając nad możliwościami, jakie mieli w obecnej sytuacji. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, aby wrócili do Brytanii i walczyli ostatnią bitwę z pomocą Zakonu. Ale wiedział, że Potter nigdy by się na to nie zgodził, a jego serce sprzeciwiało się podejmowaniu decyzji bez wcześniejszego ustalenia z nim.

Najprawdopodobniej jego były pan był tutaj, na tym kontynencie, razem z większością członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ale z pewnością nie ze wszystkimi. Dwudziestu ludzi, ale nie więcej.

A ich było tylko dwóch. Dziesięciokrotnie mniej. Och tak, jeśli Potter pozwoli mu walczyć. Chłopak... nie, młody mężczyzna... pewnie będzie chciał odegrać rolę samotnego bohatera. A nadal nie wiedział jak wykonać zadanie, które do niego należało. Stara nietoperzyca przepowiedziała, że Harry będzie w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana, ale zapomniała wspomnieć dokładnie jak ma to zrobić. Nie mówiąc o tym, że Harry nie miał ze sobą własnej różdżki, a używanie czyjejś w tak delikatnej sytuacji mogło łatwo wszystko popsuć.

Był głęboko pogrążony w myślach, kiedy zaalarmował go cichy płacz. Chwytając za różdżkę (postanowił w ogóle się bez niej nigdzie nie ruszać) okręcił się ręcznikiem i ostrożnie wyjrzał z łazienki.

Nic. Pokój był pusty, tylko Potter płakał przez sen.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, że Potter nie oczyścił przed snem umysłu. Podszedł do łóżka i potrząsnął chłopakiem.

- Potter, obudź się!

Płacz natychmiast ustał, kiedy jego towarzysz otworzył oczy.

- Co?

- Nie oczyściłeś umysłu - powiedział niecierpliwie.

- Mój umysł jest zawsze oczyszczony - odparł chlopak i już miał znowu zasnąć, ale Snape mu nie pozwolił.

- Nie! Potter, oczyść umysł przed zaśnięciem! - warknął, starając się zabrzmieć autorytatywnie, ale fakt, że miał na sobie tylko ręcznik, psuł efekt.

- Już tego nie potrzebuję - usłyszał cichą odpowiedź. - Zamykanie umysłu stało się dla mnie naturalną rzeczą dawno temu.

Snape zmrużył oczy i wskazał różdżką na leżącą postać.

- Zobaczymy. _ Legilimens! _

Chłopak nawet nie otworzył oczu, a jednak Snape'a odrzuciło. Wracając do wanny, pokonany mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad najnowszymi informacjami. Potter naprawdę nauczył się jak chronić swój umysł. Czy to znaczyło również, że wiedział jak atakować?

Kąpiel nadal była przyjemnie ciepła, ale dolał więcej gorącej wody do wanny zanim do niej wszedł.

Musiał zapytać Pottera o jego dodatkowe lekcje Oklumencji. Był pewny, że nie uczył chłopaka więcej niż tylko technik obronnych.

Ale jeśli Potter wiedział jak atakować...

Jeśli Potter wystarczająco by mu zaufał...

Jeśli potrafiłby pokonać swoją chęć zemsty i skorzystać z mocy, jakie zostały mu dane...

Wtedy nie potrzebowaliby niczego więcej, tylko odrobiny szczęścia. I wreszcie byliby wolni.

Snape zagłębił się jeszcze bardziej w wannie. Chłopak nie widział przed sobą przyszłości; to był kolejny problem. Potter, aby zwyciężyć, potrzebował, by dano mu jakąś przyszłość. Snape westchnął, jeszcze bardziej pokonany. Będzie musiał dać Potterowi przyszłość. Nie, nie _ Potterowi... _ Harry'emu, Harry'emu jako mężowi Heather, młodzieńcowi z tragiczną przeszłością - musiał pomóc mu dojrzeć lepszą przyszłość, coś... coś dla czego mógłby żyć.

Snape jęknął. To będzie najtrudniejsze zadanie w jego życiu. On i doradzanie! Śmieszne. Ale musiał to zrobić, i nie z powodu Czarnego Pana, czarodziejskiego świata czy podobnych nonsensów. Musiał to zrobić dla swojej siostry i siostrzenicy, dla dwóch osób, które kochał najbardziej w swoim żałosnym życiu. Był to im winien.

I ten dług był zupełnie inny od tego, jaki miał wobec Dumbledore'a. Ten był jasny i w pewien sposób dobry: najwłaściwsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił.


	9. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9

"Oszalałem zupełnie!" Harry wymyślał sam sobie, kiedy tak stał za kolumną w długim, nie używanym hangarze. Ale w głębi wiedział, że Severus miał rację. Musiał zakończyć tę wojnę, raz na zawsze. A jednak sądził, że zginie zanim zdąży unieść różdżkę. Serce biło mu w gardle. To oczekiwanie było chyba najtrudniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu.

Nie był pewien, czy plan Mistrza Eliksirów zadziała, ale sam nie miał lepszych pomysłów, więc się na niego zgodził. Ale bał się. To było takie zaskakujące. Strach opuścił go, kiedy ludzie, na których mu zależało, odeszli. Przez długi czas uważał, że własne życie nic dla niego nie znaczy. Ale teraz, gdy stał i czekał na własny koniec, nagle nie chciał umierać. Severus powiedział mu tyle rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział, o czarodziejskim świecie, o odległej rodzinie, Weasley'ach, którzy go nadal kochali; Hermionie, która leżała opuszczona w pokoju szpitalnym, Neville'u, który nadal popełniał ciągle gafy i który tęsknił za Harry'm, uznając go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela; o Hagridzie, który był załamany, od chwili nagłego zniknięcia Harry'ego; McGonagall, która chciała go zobaczyć ponownie. Harry zamknął oczy, pomyślał o herbacie i tych okropnych ciastkach u Hagrida, o Fredzie i George'u i ich żartach... tak, brakowało mu nawet ich żartów.

Snape - Severus, poprawił się - powiedział mu, że musi powrócić do Brytanii i uporządkować sprawy z Dumbledorem i zacząć normalne życie, pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, jeśli będzie chciał - pomoże mu, tak powiedział.

"Jesteś głupcem, jeśli myślałeś, że to się skończyło tylko dlatego, że odszedłeś i powiedziałeś "żegnaj", Potter. Nikt nie może zapomnieć przeszłości. A tobie nawet nie wolno o niej zapominać. Musisz się z nią zmierzyć, poradzić sobie z nią i pójść dalej. Nie jesteś Gryfonem na próżno!"

Harry znowu nie wiedział, czy Snape go obraził czy nie, ale to nie było ważne. Wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna miał rację. Musiał zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami, wszystkimi demonami, i jeśli dzień wcześniej był w stanie zmierzyć się z najgorszymi wspomnieniami swojego życia, dzisiaj z Voldemortem nie będzie tak źle.

Nagłe trzaski zabrzmiały w drugiej części hangaru. Harry był pewny, że na zewnątrz budynku również byli Śmierciożercy. Liczył cicho. Jeden, dwa... jedenaście. Jedenaście trzasków wewnątrz. Jednym z nich był Voldemort. Rozpoznał jego sygnaturę z łatwością, tak jak potwór rozpoznał jego - to magia Harry'ego wezwała mrocznego czarodzieja w to miejsce. Serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. To będzie koniec. By pokonać narastający strach, pomyślał o swoich ukochanych, ludziach, na których mu zależało, kiedyś zależało.

Jego żona i syn, Heather, Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Syriusz, Remus, jego rodzice, Cedrik, i wielu innych, którzy nie byli mu tak bliscy, ale zginęli. Był to im winien. Kiedy zamknął na chwilę oczy poczuł, jakby stali za jego plecami i wspierali go, szepcząc mu do uszu zachęcające słowa:

_ "Kocham cię, Harry. Zawsze będę z tobą" _ słowa jego ukochanej.

_ "Jestem z ciebie dumny, synu. Stałeś się wspaniałym człowiekiem" _ powiedział jego ojciec.

_ "Nie zapomnij, że moja miłość będzie cię zawsze chronić" _ wyszeptała jego matka.

_ "Zrobiłeś to wcześniej, kumplu. Teraz też dasz radę" _ Harry prawie widział uśmiech Rona.

_ "Wyczarowałeś Patronusa, kiedy miałeś trzynaście lat. Poradzisz sobie" _ to był Remus.

_ "Nawet, jeśli nienawidzę tego oślizgłego dupka, Harry, musisz wiedzieć, że ma rację. Musisz zabić tego potwora, i musisz żyć dalej. Nadal masz sporo do zrobienia w swoim życiu. Mamy czas i poczekamy na ciebie, nie śpiesz się. Przeżyj w pełni swoje życie. Jeśli nas kochasz, zrobisz to." _

- Syriuszu - wyszeptał Harry i łzy zaczęły płynąć po jego twarzy. - Tak mi przykro...

_ "Żadna z naszych śmierci nie była twoją winą, Harry," _ Harry mógłby przysiąc, że ZOBACZYŁ Cedrika stojącego obok niego, pochylającego się lekko do przodu. _ "Nie obwiniaj się. Idź. Nie oglądaj się za siebie. Pozwól nam odejść." _

Harry przytaknął i wysunął się z cienia kolumny. Nikogo nie widział na pustym środku. Hangar wydawał się być tak pusty, jak był jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. Nawet nie było już słychać cichego szelestu szat.

Nadszedł czas. Harry spojrzał na różdżkę trzymaną w dłoni z niepokojem. Nie należała do niego i nawet jeśli był w stanie jej używać, nie była w pełni do niego dopasowana. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Wskazał różdżką na swoje gardło.

_ - Sonorus - _ wyszeptał, wiedząc, że jego głos wypełni cały hangar tak, iż nikt nie będzie w stanie ustalić jego dokładnej pozycji, a czarne szaty sprawiały, że wyglądał jak pozostali Śmierciożercy znajdujący się w budynku. - Nie przyszedłeś sam, Tom - powiedział. Jego głos zagrzmiał w wielkim, pustym hangarze.

Wkrótce odpowiedział mu drugi głos.

- Dlaczego? Ty przybyłeś sam? - zapytał szyderczo.

- Oczywiście. Myślałem, że możemy nareszcie zakończyć tę głupią wojnę. Znasz przepowiednię, czyż nie?

- Ty albo ja.

- Dokładnie. Jestem gotowy pojedynkować się z tobą, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Szalony śmiech zabrzmiał pośród ciszy.

- A co to za warunek?

- Twoim sługom nie będzie wolno ingerować w żaden sposób.

Więcej śmiechu.

- Naprawdę chcesz zginąć, Potter?

- Przysięgnij, albo odejdę.

- Nie możesz odejść tak, bym nie podążył za tobą.

- W dłoni trzymam świstoklik do Hogwartu. Jeśli nie zaakceptujesz moich warunków, wrócę do Dumbledore'a i następnym razem, kiedy się spotkamy, nie będę już walczył sam przeciwko tobie. - To nie był blef: trzymał w dłoni alarmowy świstoklik Severusa, i chociaż nie chciał go użyć, ściskał go mocno.

Zaległa długa cisza, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy myśli Voldemorta. _ Co, jeśli Potter naprawdę ma świstoklik? Co, jeśli straci szansę zmierzenia się samemu z młodzieńcem? Dumbledore był zbyt niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, aby ryzykować pojedynek z oboma. Co, jeśli to wszystko było pułapką? _

- Więc? - zapytał po chwili Harry.

- Teren jest otoczony. Nie otrzymasz pomocy z zewnątrz.

- Wiem o tym, Tom. Aż tak się mnie boisz?

Głośny ryk.

- Nie drażnij mnie, Potter. Nie boję się ciebie, wiesz o tym. I nie nazywaj mnie Tom.

- Więc będziemy się pojedynkować? Daję ci dziesięć sekund na podjęcie decyzji.

Kolejny ryk irytacji, potem krótkie szczeknięcie.

- Dobrze, zgadzam się na twój warunek.

- Przysięgnij, a wtedy uwierzę.

- Ślizgon z ciebie, Potter.

- Przysięgnij na swoje i ich życie, albo nie będzie pojedynku.

- Ale...

- Nie masz już czasu. Przysięgasz czy mam odejść?

- Przysięgam, Potter.

- Powiedz to więc.

- Przysięgam na swoje i ich życie, że moi słudzy nie wtrącą się w nasz pojedynek w żaden sposób.

- Dobra - Harry wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie i cisza zaległa w hangarze. Wziął głęboki wdech, aby uspokoić żołądek, zsunął czarną pelerynę z ramion, rzucił na siebie Zaklęcie Tarczy i powoli ruszył w stronę centrum. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przeżyje najbliższe minuty.

Po lewej zauważył jakiś ruch i postać Czarnego Pana wyłoniła się z cienia. Bez słowa przeszli na środek hali i ustawili się w tradycyjnej pozycji do pojedynku.

- Wiem, że jesteś sam, Potter. Moi słudzy przeszukali cały budynek.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Przyszedłeś walczyć czy rozmawiać?

- Dobrze - wężowata twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażającym grymasie. - Na trzy.

Harry skinął głową.

- Raz. Dwa. Trzy...

_ - Drętwota!_

_- Avada Kedavra! _

Dwa zaklęcia zabrzmiały w tej samej chwili i obaj przeciwnicy odskoczyli, aby uniknąć zbliżających się błyskawic zaklęć.

_ - Expelliarmus! - _ nagle trzeci głos dołączył się i, zanim Voldemort zdążył się poruszyć, różdżka wyleciała z jego dłoni. - Łap jego różdżkę, Potter, zanim... - ale Snape nie zdołał dokończyć, ponieważ Śmierciożercy zaczęli biec w jego kierunku, a trzech innych biegło na Harry'ego, który w międzyczasie pochwycił różdżkę Voldemorta. Wydawała się taka znajoma - jakby trzymał swoją własną. Więc Snape miał rację również co do tego.

- Zabić go! - wrzasnął Voldemort, a jego słudzy unieśli różdżki do ataku. Harry zamknął oczy, przerażony. To nie był nieoczekiwany zwrot wypadków, ale jeśli Snape mylił się co do tej części planu...

_ - Avada Kedavra! - _ Harry wstrzymał oddech.

Łomot. I jeszcze jeden. I kolejny.

"Snape miał rację" - pomyślał, kiedy otworzył oczy.

Przysięga zabiła ingerujące sługi.

Najwyraźniej Voldemort również doszedł do tego samego wniosku, ponieważ korzystając z oszołomienia Harry'ego, ruszył w stronę kolumn, szukając tam schronienia. Ale Harry był gotowy.

_ - Ligamens _(1) _- _ wyszeptał i wskazał różdżką na Voldemorta, zanim ten zdołał zniknąć. W następnej chwili był wewnątrz swojego wroga, był swoim wrogiem, był Voldemortem, i przez moment chciał się uwolnić, zostawić to wszystko za sobą, zostawić zadanie wykończenia wroga innym. Nie był przygotowany, nie był gotowy na zmierzenie się z... z tak silną nienawiścią i takim mrokiem, tak wielkim strachem i pragnieniem by zabić. Ciemność otaczała go, intruza, niechcianego gościa. Harry walczył ze sobą, aby nie uciec - i by nie upaść, ponieważ mrok wzywał go, szeptał mu opowieści o tak dobrze zasłużonym odpoczynku, cieple i spokoju, o wielkości i sukcesie, o mocy i władzy nad światem, to było jak wir i Harry czuł się oszołomiony, kręciło mu się w głowie, nawet, jeśli nie była to jego głowa, albo nie był też tego taki pewien...

To było jak wir, który starał się go wciągnąć, połknąć go. Zaczarowało go to, śpiewało do jego uszu pieśni o wielkości i Harry czuł się taki zagubiony.

_ "Możesz być wielki..."_

_"Możesz panować nad światem..."_

_"Będziesz miał moc, aby działać..."_

_"Możesz zmienić wszystko..."_

_"Możesz pomścić śmierć swoich ukochanych..."_

_"Będziesz potężniejszy od Dumbledore'a..." _

Serce Harry'ego prawie stanęło. Zemsta...Dumbledore zapłaci... Sprawi, że Dumbledore zapłaci za zabicie jego żony, jego syna, będzie miał moc!

Wir był tak blisko...

Zemsta...

Za Syriusza, który był pierwszą ofiarą starca.

Za Rona, który został oszukany i wyprowadzony w błąd, który tylko chciał go chronić. A Dumbledore wykorzystał go jak narzędzie.

Za Lunę, Heather i syna.

Zabije Dumbledore'a. Zabije go, ponieważ będzie posiadał do tego moc!

Zemsta!

_ "Harry, nie!" _ zawołał z daleka głos, który brzmiał podejrzanie podobnie do głosu Hermiony. _ "Pamiętaj!" _

"Pamiętać co?" zapytał sam siebie Harry. Fale bólu i goryczy przelewały się przez niego. Ale był to winien Hermionie. Był winien jej przynajmniej tyle, aby spróbować sobie przypomnieć.

_ "Idź. Nie oglądaj się za siebie. Pozwól nam odejść." _ To były słowa Cedrika, tak niedawno wypowiedziane.

_ "Nie zapomnij, że moja miłość będzie cię zawsze chronić." Jego matka._

_"Kocham cię, Harry. Zawsze będę przy tobie." Heather. _

I nagle kolejny, starszy głos odezwał się cicho, pełen bólu i skruchy.

_ "Za bardzo mi na tobie zależało. Bardziej zależało mi na twoim szczęściu niż na tym, byś poznał prawdę, bardziej na twoim spokoju niż na moim planie, bardziej na twoim życiu niż na życiu innych osób, które mogły je stracić, gdyby cały plan zawiódł. Innymi słowy, zachowałem się tak, jak tego spodziewał się Voldemort po nas, głupcach, którzy kochamy." _

I Harry zrozumiał. Dumbledore go kochał. Kochał go bardziej, niż Harry był sobie w stanie wyobrazić. To przez tę miłość próbował chronić go, starał się trzymać go z dala od Voldemorta, z dala od strachu, bólu i śmierci. Dumbledore odsunął go, aby ułatwić mu życie: życie młodzieńca, który wystarczająco wycierpiał podczas szkoły. To nie była wina starca, że Harry czuł się sfrustrowany i oszukany. Sam nie był szczery z Dumbledorem, ponieważ nigdy nie dostrzegł jak bardzo dyrektor go kochał. Utrzymywał swoje małżeństwo w tajemnicy - i to jego brak zaufania zabił Lunę, Heather i w rezultacie jego syna...

_ "Zachowałem się tak, jak tego spodziewał się Voldemort po nas, głupcach, którzy kochamy." _

Teraz Harry rozumiał. To była jego wina...

_ "Żadna z naszych śmierci nie była twoją winą, Harry," _ słowa Cedrika przerwały tok jego myśli. _ "Nie obwiniaj się."_

_"...nas, głupcach, którzy kochamy." _

I Harry nagle zobaczył światło. Nie mrok, nie zemstę.

Nie chciał już zemsty, już nie.

- Kocham was wszystkich - wyszeptał i pozwolił temu uczuciu wylać się z serca, poprzez jego umysł, jego całe ciało. - Kocham was wszystkich - powtórzył myśląc o Hagridzie, Neville'u, Hermionie, Weasley'ach, Dumbledorze... i Snape'ie. Tak, również o Snape'ie. Ludziach, którzy nadal żyli. Którzy kochali go, czekali na jego powrót i wiedział, że jego miejsce jest gdzieś tam, razem z nimi. Uśmiechnął się. - Idę - powiedział i postąpił w stronę światła.

W chwili, kiedy zaatakowali go jego byli towarzysze, Severus deportował się i odetchnął spazmatycznie. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej w sprawie Pottera: pozostanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu nie było już dla niego bezpieczne. Śmierciożercy nie mogli zaatakować Pottera, ale Snape był dla nich idealnym celem, aby zajęli się czymś, podczas gdy ich pan zabijał młodzieńca.

Ale nie była to łatwa decyzja, mimo, że Potter zgodził się, kiedy planowali całą tę rzecz.

- Nic mi nie będzie, Severusie. Nie możesz mi pomóc, ale łatwo możesz dać się zabić. Nie potrzebuję, abyś rozpraszał moją uwagę.

O tak, chłopak miał rację, ale Snape i tak się strasznie denerwował. Nie chciał, aby Harry zginął. Nie z powodu Voldemorta - miał gdzieś, czy jego były pan żyje czy nie. Ale Harry miał tak wiele słabych punktów, a on tak się niepokoił o niego. Nawet, jeśli Harry był jednych z najjaśniejszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał, ból, nieufność i strach wisiały nad jego jasną duszą grożąc uwięzieniem w głębiach duszy Czarnego Pana i unicestwieniem, albo nawet gorzej.

Snape zerwał się na nogi i zaczął krążyć.

Powinien powiedzieć Harry'emu, że Dumbledore go kocha. A nawet, że jemu, gorzkiemu dupkowi, zależy na nim. Albo nie... Cóż, ale powinien powiedzieć o Dumbledorze. Popełnił bardzo, bardzo poważny taktyczny błąd zapominając o tym. Zaklął cicho.

Głównym powodem tego, że nie chciał mówić o Dumbledorze było to, że nie chciał ryzykować naruszenia kruchego stanu psychicznego Harry'ego. Ale mimo wszystko był to błąd.

Snape zamknął oczy, modląc się po cichu. Modlił się o to, aby Harry miał w sobie wystarczająco światła, wystarczająco dużo miłości, wystarczająco wiele wiary we własną przyszłość.

Z westchnieniem podwinął drżącymi palcami lewy rękaw i przyjrzał się oznace swojego wstydu i porażki. Nienawidził Znaku i nienawidził tego wszystkiego, co symbolizował. Nie chciał mocy i mrocznej wiedzy. Jedyne, czego chciał, to aby Harry wrócił, i by mogli zjeść razem dobrą kolację... Może w Hogwarcie... jeśli Harry nie straci tego cholernego świstoklika, będą mogli zjeść kolację... och, stop. W Brytanii była już noc, i to już cisza nocna... Ale skrzaty domowe były zawsze tak szczęśliwe, kiedy mogły pomóc, nawet w środku nocy, i mógłby przespać się w swoim łóżku, wreszcie... I mógłby przemienić sofę dla Pottera...

TRZASK. Podskoczył, zaskoczony.

- Zagubiony w myślach, Severusie? - odezwał się za nim bezczelny głos i Snape ryknął z przyzwyczajenia:

- Potter!!

Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywali się w siebie.

- Zrobiłem to - wyszeptał Harry i Severus spojrzał zdumiony na swoje przedramię.

Znak zniknął.

Przesunął palcem po wrażliwej skórze, czekając ma znajome mrowienie pod wpływem dotyku, ale nic się nie działo. Nawet tej lekkiej nierówności, która była przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy Czarny Pan ukrywał się. Nie czuł nic, tylko ciepło skóry i równy puls, kiedy przycisnął palec mocniej, nie wierząc od razu w to, że jest wolny, raz i na zawsze, wolny, wolny, jakby wszystkie jego grzechy zostały zmazane, zmyte, był wolny...

- Zniknął - powiedział niepewnie i spojrzał na młodzieńca. - Nie żyje...

Obejmowali się i klepali po plecach, mówiąc niezrozumiałe słowa.

- Odszedł!

- Zrobiłem to!

- Jesteśmy wolni!

- Voldemort nie żyje!

- Zrobiłeś to!

- Z twoją pomocą, draniu!

- Zrobiłeś to, głupi dzieciaku.

- Odszedł, odszedł, odszedł...

- TAK!

Płakali i śmiali się jak szaleńcy, i krzyczeli, łzy płynęły po ich policzkach, aż upadli na ziemię, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

Przez długą chwilę tylko patrzyli na siebie, a potem odezwali się razem.

- Umieram z głodu.

- Dumbledore cię kocha.

Harry przytaknął.

- Zrozumiałem to. Na szczęście nie było za późno.

- To moja wina.

- Nie mów o tym. Gdyby nie ty, Voldemort nadal by żył.

- To ty go pokonałeś. A przy okazji, jak zginął?

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Po prostu poczułem, że kocham tak wiele osób, i że oni mnie kochają, i nikt mnie nie obwinia o przeszłość, zobaczyłem światło, i ciemność po prostu... zniknęła. Kiedy następnie spojrzałem, byłem we własnym ciele a Voldemort był tylko prochem. Kupką prochu.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Dobrze się spisałeś.

- Z twoją pomocą.

Severus najpierw chciał zaprotestować, ale wreszcie przytaknął.

- Wiesz, Dumbledore kiedyś mi powiedział, że ciemność jest tylko brakiem światła. Przyniesienie światła do duszy Czarnego Lorda zwyczajnie... sprawiło, że zniknął, rozpłynął się w nicość.

- Co za szkoda, że Dumbledore nie dał ci posady Obrony.

- Myślę, że chciał mnie na stałe, nie tylko na jeden rok...

Dzieciak uśmiechnął się psotnie.

- Hej, Severusie, czy to nie ty rzuciłeś klątwę na tę posadę..?

Co za bezczelność! Uniósł arystokratyczną brew.

- Cóż, nie. Myślę, że to dyrektor chciał zachować tę posadę dla ciebie.

Harry skinął powoli głową.

- Chodźmy do domu i zapytajmy go.

- W domu jest północ. Sądzę, że dyrektor śpi.

- Więc czas go obudzić - Harry wstał i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc wstać Severusowi. - Czas, aby powiedzieć mu, że wojna się skończyła. I że już nie jestem na niego wściekły. Już nie.

Harry wyjął z kieszeni świstoklik: była nim skarpetka, taka jak te, które nosił Zgredek. Snape przewrócił oczami i położył na niej palec.

- Dom - wyszeptał hasło i w następnej chwili nie było już po nich śladu na australijskiej pustyni.

-----------  
(1) Ligare - łac. wiązać  
Ligamens - wiązać razem umysły


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział 10

Severus doskonale widział, że Harry czuje się nieswojo. Młodzieniec stał samotnie w prawie pustej sali, bawiąc się nerwowo trzymanym w dłoni Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy i wpatrując niewidzącym wzrokiem w mrok panujący za oknem. Na jego twarzy widoczne były oznaki zmęczenia - ciemne kręgi otaczały jego nabiegłe krwią zielone oczy, które wydawały się puste.

Przyjęcie kończyło się powoli, ludzie zaczęli wracać do domów, tylko kilku gości pozostało, aby porozmawiać ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi. Kilka osób próbowało wciągnąć do rozmowy Harry'ego, ale młodzieniec był zbyt zamknięty w sobie, więc po niedługim czasie najważniejsza postać uroczystości stała samotna i zagubiona. Severus solidaryzował się z tą samotnością, z tym odważnym i silnym mężczyzną, rozumiejąc teraz, co widziała w Harrym Heather. Coś, czego sam nie dostrzegł podczas tych kilku dni, i czego tym bardziej nie widział nigdy wcześniej: niewiarygodną siłę człowieczeństwa, która sprawiła, że Harry był w stanie pokonać potwora, przebaczyć sobie i Dumbledore'owi, i iść dalej... Cóż, nie był taki pewny tego ostatniego. Nie był pewny, czy Harry wiedział jak żyć dalej. Wręcz przeciwnie: jego zadanie zostało wykonane, ciężar, jaki umieszczono na jego barkach, zniknął i nie zostało nic. Nic.

Harry - chociaż nieświadomie - poświęcił wszystko podczas tej wojny: rodziców, przyjaciół, ukochaną i syna; przeszłość i przyszłość, a teraz nie wiedział, co począć ze swoim pustym życiem. Severus dokładnie pamiętał rozmowę o przyszłych planach, jaką odbyli. Otrzymał wtedy dość szokującą odpowiedź na swoje pytanie: _ "Nie sądzę, abym żył tak długo." _

A jednak Harry przeżył (w końcu był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył), ale po co? Serce Severusa ścisnęło się na widok samotnej postaci. Zwalczył swoją naturalną powściągliwość, odstawił na pobliski stół kieliszek szampana i podszedł do Harry'ego.

Harry, słysząc kroki, odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Severus zauważył jak smutek młodzieńca nieco się zmniejsza i ulga pojawia się w zmęczonych oczach.

- Powinieneś pójść do domu. Wyglądasz na przemęczonego - powiedział Severus spokojnym głosem, ale w chwili, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa zrozumiał, że zachował się bardzo głupio. Potter nie miał domu, do którego mógłby pójść. Ale nie warknął na Severusa, ani nie załamał się, tylko wcześniejsza ulga zniknęła z jego twarzy.

- Taak - jęknął Harry. - Też chciałbym pójść do domu.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Snape wziął głęboki wdech i odchrząknął.

- Myślę, że na jakiś czas możesz się do mnie wprowadzić. Mój dom jest wystarczająco duży dla dwóch samotnych mężczyzn, takich, jak my, a ty... a ty jesteś w końcu moją rodziną...

Harry odwrócił głowę, patrząc na przeciwległy kąt sali.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości - powiedział z wymuszonym spokojem.

- Nie lituję się nad tobą, Harry - odparł Severus pośpiesznie i ostrożnie dotknął ramienia młodzieńca. - Nie potrzebujesz niczyjej litości. Jesteś wystarczająco silny. Myślałem po prostu, że... dopóki nie odkryjesz, co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem, możesz zamieszkać w Mortgate Lair. To - przełknął z trudnością - to i tak byłby spadek dla Heather... Dla ciebie.

Harry zwrócił głowę w jego stronę tak szybko, jak wcześniej ją odwrócił.

- Nie potrzebuję żadnych spadków. Nie potrzebuję Grimmaud Place, nie potrzebuję dworu Godryka, nie potrzebuję również Mortgate Lair. Ja... ja chcę ich z powrotem. Ludzi - łzy zamigotały w zielonych oczach. - Nie wiem, co zrobić ze swoim życiem - wyszeptał szybko, jakby to było coś wstydliwego. - Moje życie się skończyło. Skończyło.

- Nie bądź głupcem. Nie skończyło się - powiedział łagodnie Snape. - Chcę, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził. Samotne mieszkanie nie wyjdzie ci na dobre. I to samo tyczy się mnie. W każdym razie szczerze mówiłem, że jesteś moją rodziną. Skoro... Heather była dla mnie jak córka, uważam ciebie za kogoś w rodzaju zięcia...

- Harry, Severusie... - dyrektor przystanął przy nich. - Mogę z wami porozmawiać?

Severus przełknął głośno i spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem na swojego młodego towarzysza. Nie potrafił odgadnąć, jak Harry zareaguje na to uprzejme pytanie. Podczas ostatnich godzin, odkąd przybył do Hogwartu (gdzie nikt nie spał i wszyscy już wiedzieli o śmierci Czarnego Pana) nie mieli czasu na rozmowę z Dumbledorem, z wyjątkiem krótkiego opisu walki i wydarzeń wcześniejszych dni, a od tamtego czasu nie spali, wędrowali z jednego przyjęcia na drugie, gawędząc uprzejmie z pracownikami Ministerstwa, dając wywiady podekscytowanym dziennikarzom i opowiadając po raz kolejny jakąś ze swoich przygód - omijając jedyny ważny fragment: ich rozmowy - i teraz ledwo się trzymali na nogach.

A Harry miał poważny powód, aby czuć żal do starca. Och, i sam również miał do niego żal. Prawie tak samo wielki.

- Oczywiście, Albusie - powiedział Harry zmęczonym głosem, ale z nienaganną uprzejmością. - Możemy przejść w spokojniejsze miejsce?

Dumbledore przytaknął i poprowadził ich za sobą. Wkrótce znaleźli się w małym pokoju z dwiema wygodnymi sofami i kilkoma puszystymi fotelami, który przylegał do sali balowej. Harry prawie upadł na fotel, podczas gdy Severus usiadł na jednej z sof, ostrożnie zakładając nogę na nogę i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Proszę, pośpiesz się, Albusie - rzekł chłodno. - Obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni.

Harry poluźnił kołnierzyk przy koszuli i ziewnął, jakby chcąc potwierdzić słowa Severusa.

Dumbledore przytaknął i spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem na Severusa smutnym wzrokiem.

- Chociaż wiem, że przeprosiny niczego nie rozwiążą, muszę rozpocząć od przeproszenia was obu... za wszystko, co poświęciliście, aby wygrać tę wojnę. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, Severusie, za to, że pozwoliłem ci iść na Mroczną stronę i za wykorzystanie do naszych celów twojego pragnienia śmierci...

Severus ukrył płonącą twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie musisz przepraszać, Albusie. Rozumiem.

- Gdybym miał kolejną szansę...

- Rozumiem, Albusie. Proszę - głos Severusa załamał się. Nie chciał, aby Albus mówił o tym, czy przepraszał za to. - To nie była całkowicie twoja wina. Ja też miałem w tym swój udział. Chciałem zemsty za wszelką cenę. Byłem wystarczająco inteligentny, aby zrozumieć, że cel nie uświęca środków. Nie twoja wina, że mój ojciec był głupcem, że byliśmy biedni, i że chciałem wydostać się z tej nędzy. Nie byłeś wszechmocny. Ale cieszę się, że mogłem ci pomóc. - Spojrzał w górę i zmarszczył brwi. - Powiedzmy, że się wyrównało.

- Nie mam jednak żadnej wymówki w twoim przypadku, Harry - powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. - Ja...

- Pamiętasz, dyrektorze, co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś? _ "Zachowałem się tak, jak tego spodziewał się Voldemort po nas, głupcach, którzy kochamy." _ Przez długi czas nie mogłem ciebie zrozumieć. Obwiniałem cię i nienawidziłem. Ale w końcu, kiedy byłem w umyśle Voldemorta, w jego mroku, zrozumiałem. Zawsze myślałem, że byłeś czymś _ więcej _ niż my, śmiertelnicy. Mądrzejszy. Bardziej... wszechmocny, jak powiedział Severus. Ale wtedy zrozumiałem. Twoją jedyną winą jest to, że za bardzo mnie kochałeś, zawsze stawiałeś moje bezpieczeństwo _ ponad _ rezultat wojny. Starałeś się chronić mnie nawet wtedy, kiedy już nie potrzebowałem tej ochrony, kiedy powinienem zmierzyć się z Voldemortem i zakończyć tę wojnę w jakiś czas po ukończeniu szkolenia na aurora. Do tego czasu opanowałem Oklumencję, wiedziałeś o tym, ale bałeś się, że mnie stracisz.

- Moja głupia opiekuńczość zabiła twoją rodzinę - wtrącił cicho Dumbledore.

- Martius Montague zabił moją rodzinę - Harry pokręcił z irytacją głową. - Ty tylko chciałeś chronić Severusa... i mnie, kiedy leżałem w szpitalu. To była... moja wina, że ci nie zaufałem i nie wyjawiłem tak ważnej informacji o moim stanie cywilnym w tej delikatnej sytuacji. Pozwoliłem swojej frustracji zapanować nad moimi decyzjami, nie rozumiejąc możliwych konsekwencji.

- Zdradziłem twoje zaufanie...

- Gdybym ci ufał, powiedziałbym ci prawdę o Heather i o mnie.

Zaległa cisza, a Severus przyjrzał się Harry'emu w zamyśleniu. Wewnątrz czuł taką dumę z dojrzałego zachowania młodzieńca, jakby był ojcem tej wspaniałej osoby - a nie człowiekiem, który przez lata czynił z jego życia piekło. Nagle jeszcze boleśniej uświadomił sobie stratę Heather - w dziwny, pokrętny sposób: gdyby żyła, mógłby naprawdę nazywać Harry'ego swoją rodziną. Ale teraz Harry zapewne pójdzie swoją drogą i ta dziwna, ale _ dobra _ znajomość i prawie-przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi przeminie. Nie chciał tego.

Te uczucia były tak nowe i obce, że prawie nie dosłyszał dalszego ciągu rozmowy pomiędzy Harry'm a Dumbledorem.

Czy naprawdę chciał, aby Harry był jego rodziną? A może było to coś nagłego, związanego z radością z powodu pokonania Czarnego Pana, albo jego zmęczeniem, albo niepokojącymi wieściami ostatnich dni, a może z jego miłością do siostry i siostrzenicy? A może był to po prostu fakt, że obaj byli niedobitkami tej okropnej wojny, bez rodziny i prawdziwego domu, do którego mogliby wrócić?

I najważniejsze pytanie: czy po tym wszystkim, co zdarzyło się pomiędzy nimi, istniała szansa, aby zostali... kim? Przyjaciółmi? Rodziną?

- ... i jest jeszcze coś - poważny głos Dumbledore'a wyrwał nagle Severusa z zamyślenia. - Ale najpierw chcę powiedzieć, że nie musisz decydować dzisiaj, i że możesz odmówić. Naprawdę.

Severusowi nagle nie spodobał się najnowszy kierunek rozmowy tej dwójki. Ani ton głosu, ani postawa starca nie obiecywały niczego dobrego.

- Trzy miesiące temu otrzymałem list od twojej ciotki.

Harry nagle zbladł i dwie czerwone plamy pojawiły się na jego policzkach.

- Czy... czy coś im się stało? - zapytał z trwogą.

- W pewien sposób tak - westchnął Dumbledore. - Ale nie będziesz zadowolony, kiedy się o tym dowiesz...

- Mów - powiedział zdecydowanie młodzieniec i pochylił się do przodu.

- Twój kuzyn ożenił się cztery lata temu...

- Tak, gdyż okazało się, że jego dziewczyna była w ciąży. Ale z tego, co wiem, zostawili dziecko ciotce Petunii i rozwiedli się po jakimś roku...

- I twoja ciotka napisała mi, że ona i jej mąż nie będą wychowywać kolejnego czarodzieja. Poprosiła mnie, abym zabrał dziecko...

- Czarodzieja? - Harry wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Najwidoczniej dziecko zrobiło przez przypadek coś magicznego. Sprawdziłem: jest na naszej szkolnej liście. Za osiem lat pójdzie do Hogwartu. Rzeczywiście jest czarodziejem.

Severus zauważył jak Harry staje się jeszcze bledszy i zamyka mocno oczy.

- Co zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał złamanym głosem.

- Nic nie mogłem zrobić, Harry. I tak też jej odpisałem.

Harry powoli skinął głową.

- Rozumiem. Odwiedzę ich...

- Ale nie dzisiaj - Severus nagle się wtrącił. - My trzej jesteśmy znani ze swoich błędnych i pośpiesznych decyzji. Teraz musimy iść do łóżka, przespać się, a jutro zdecydujemy, co dalej.

- Ale...

- Zgadzam się z Severusem - Dumbledore wstał. - Obaj potrzebujecie odpoczynku. Gdzie się zatrzymasz, Harry?

Młodzieniec odwrócił pytająco głowę w stronę Severusa. - Ja... jeśli twoja oferta jest nadal...

- Potter zostanie ze mną, Albusie.

Dumbledore zerknął na nich zdziwiony, ale przytaknął.

- Dobrze. A jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować...

- Wiemy, gdzie cię znaleźć, Albusie.

Po przebudzeniu Harry przez dłuższy czas nie poruszał się. Wciąż od nowa zastanawiał się nad poprzednim dniem, pamiętając przyjęcia i radosne twarze Neville'a, Tonks, McGonagall, i o dziwo Weasley'ów. Wszyscy oni byli dla niego bardzo uprzejmi, ale zniknęli gdzieś po trzecim czy czwartym przyjęciu, zostawiając go nie tylko samego, ale również opuszczonego - a wtedy przyszedł Severus i zaproponował mu dom. Nawet jeśli był to tylko tymczasowy dom, nie musiał żyć sam, za co był wyjątkowo wdzięczny. Nie wspominając o tym, że nawet nie wiedział, gdzie udać się po wczorajszych uroczystościach. Czuł się zagubiony. A wtedy przyszedł Snape i to wydawało się zupełnie na miejscu. _ "Jesteś moją rodziną." _ Wyglądało na to, że Snape mówił to poważnie.

Otrzymał bardzo wygodne kwatery i chociaż Snape powiedział mu, że w tym domu nikt właściwie nie mieszkał od miesięcy, wydawał się taki domowy i niezaprzeczalnie przyjemny.

Kiedy wreszcie wstał, natychmiast dostrzegł na krześle obok łóżka złożone szaty: ciemnozielone szaty i slipy - typowe czarodziejskie ubranie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to: mieszkanie z Heather nauczyło go wiele o życiu czarodziejów i wydawało się właściwsze włożenie tych rzeczy niż mugolskich, mimo, że planował pójść i porozmawiać ze swoją ciotką. Był czarodziejem i nie wstydził się tego.

W rzeczywistości nie wiedział, co począć w sprawie dzieciaka Dudley'a. Nie do niego należała odpowiedzialność za to dziecko, prawda? Chciał tylko porozmawiać z ciotką Petunią, może postraszyć ją, aby traktowała dziecko przyzwoicie...

Później, kiedy stał przy drzwiach na Privet Drive 4 nadal wahał się co do swoich własnych motywów, ale obecność Severusa dała mu wystarczająco dużo siły woli, aby zapukać do drzwi.

Otworzyła jego ciotka, wyglądając tak samo jak zawsze, trochę zdenerwowana pojawieniem się w drzwiach Harry'ego - ubranego niewłaściwie, z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół dziwolągów, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko wpuściła ich do środka.

- Zgaduję, że przyszedłeś po chłopaka - powiedziała, pomijając zwyczajowe wstępy do uprzejmej rozmowy. - Możesz zabrać go, kiedy tylko chcesz...

- Co? - zapytał oszołomiony Harry. Nie przyszedł _ po _ chłopaka! Przyszedł _ z powodu _ jego! Ale ciotka nie czekała na jego reakcję.

- Jason! - zawołała niecierpliwie.

Drzwi na górze zaskrzypiały i obaj, Harry i Severus, unieśli głowy. Przy drzwiach od starego pokoju Harry'ego stał mały chłopiec. Zupełnie niepodobny do Dursley'ów: chudy i ciemnowłosy. Nawet z tej odległości widać było, że ma szmaragdowo-zielone oczy, takie jak Harry... musiał je odziedziczyć ze strony swojej babci.

Dzieciak przyglądał się ostrożnie dwóm obcym, z lekka rezerwą w oczach, i Harry nagle poczuł, że nie może go tutaj zostawić.

Chłopiec był tak podobny do jego syna, albo przynajmniej do tego, jak sobie wyobrażał swojego syna.

I miał na imię Jason.

Jason.

- Jason? - przykucnął i wyciągnął ramiona w stronę przestraszonego dziecka. Obok jego ciotka otworzyła usta, ale Snape w jakiś sposób uciszył ją i Harry zauważył kątem oka, że wysoki mężczyzna patrzył na dzieciaka prawie tak samo wyczekująco jak Harry. - Chodź, brzdącu.

Chłopczyk zrobił niepewny krok, ale poślizgnął się na wypolerowanej powierzchni schodów i upadł.

W następnej chwili Harry już klęczał obok niego. Dziecko jednak nie płakało, tylko patrzyło na niego, przestraszone.

- Jestem Harry - powiedział Harry przez wyschnięte i ściśnięte gardło. Pomógł usiąść dzieciakowi.

Obaj przyglądali się sobie nawzajem uważnie.

- Masz zielone oczy - odezwało się nagle dziecko. - Ja też mam zielone oczy.

- To dlatego, że jesteśmy krewnymi - Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

- Jesteś moim tatą?

Harry zamarł. Spojrzał bezradnie na swojego starszego towarzysza.

- Dobra. Weźmiemy ze sobą chłopaka. Sami zajmiemy się dokumentami. Jedyne, co macie zrobić, to zmusić syna do podpisania deklaracji o wyrzeczeniu się i wysłaniu jej do nas, aby Potter mógł zaadoptować chłopaka - powiedział natychmiast Severus, sprawiając, że kobieta podskoczyła, zaskoczona.

- Czy to mój dziadek? - wyszeptał dzieciak do Harry'ego, przysuwając się nieświadomie bliżej, i patrząc na surową postać Severusa z lekkim przestrachem.

W następnym momencie dziecko było w jego ramionach, nie wiedział jak. Ale trzymał je mocno, łzy płynęły mu po policzkach - nie po raz pierwszy podczas ostatnich tygodni. Napawał się uczuciem trzymania małego dziecka blisko serca. Dzieciak nie protestował, zarzucił swoje małe ręce na szyję Harry'emu, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem z zainteresowaniem na ciemnego, wysokiego mężczyznę idącego ku nim po schodach.

- Ciii, nie przeszkadzaj mu - wyszeptał dzieciak do swojego domniemanego dziadka - on płacze.

- Płacze - mruknął Snape z udawaną irytacją i usiadł na szczycie schodów tuż obok. - Powinniśmy iść do domu. Może płakać również w domu.

Ale nie ruszył się.

Siedzieli w ciszy, cała trójka.

Nie skończyło się.

Snape - _ Severus _ - miał rację. Jego życie się nie skończyło.

Dopiero się zaczęło.

KONIEC


End file.
